


Chaos Incarnate

by EmiliaVBlake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcoholism, Ancient magic, Auror, Chaos, Child Abuse, Children, Domestic Violence, Erased memories, F/M, Future Tense, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Headmaster, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Next Gen, Not Epilogue Compliant, Ron Bashing, Secrets, Unspeakables, love potions, old magick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaVBlake/pseuds/EmiliaVBlake
Summary: Hermione abandoned Severus and their children for a life in America with Ron and their son to leave behind something that could ruin their lives. But, what happens when circumstances bring the Granger-Weasley's back home?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 162
Kudos: 105





	1. The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo to preface this...I, your author, am tipsy. QUITE tipsy. IDK what this is. That is why it isn't tagged properly and the summary is trash. But, tipsy-Emilia thinks that this is great and so we're just gonna go with it. I might not update this again until Blurred Memories is DONE (Which will be soon). But, c'est la vie! I hope you guys enjoooooyyyyyyyy. Any mistakes, I am so sorry >.> see above reason lol

Hermone didn't know why they were keeping the girl in the room as she glared at the glass separating the aurors from her. Hermione didn't know much about her, except that she looked uncannily like Hermione, but paler and darker all at the same time.

The girl was young. Fifteen or sixteen, but she seemed to scare the aurors nonetheless. And it hadn't been an auror who had come into the room and taken her wand, it had been an Unspeakable. She'd handed it over without argument, looking quite bored.

Hermione watched as the Unspeakable spoke to the girl, then waited as the Unspeakable came out and brought her the wand. Hermione nodded her thanks and headed back to the room she was working out of.

Hermione looked it over, writing down its specifications: a 10 inch, applewood, with vine carvings, a phoenix core, and completely unyielding. It was slightly curved, a beautiful wand all in all.

"Where is my daughter?" a dark velvet voice Hermione hadn't heard since she moved away.

Hermione peaked out of the room she was in to see Severus Snape, seeing a young man over his shoulder that looked a lot like the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but with brown, almost amber eyes and curling brown hair.

"Name?" the patrol officer at the desk gulped.

Hermione recognized his intimidating gaze and silence as a scare tactic. He'd done it a lot when she'd been his student, but she was surprised to hear the boy speak.

"Dad, be nice," he muttered, nudging.

Hermione was taken aback by that. When had Severus Snape become a father?

"My name is Severus Tobias Snape," he growled, "I am here to collect my daughter, Eliana Helena Snape."

"Right, sir," the young man said, jumping to his feet, just as the Unspeakable stepped through.

"Headmaster Snape," she said, calmly, tipping her head in respect.

Severus bowed his own head, respectfully, surprising Hermione.

"Unspeakable Tamra," he greeted.

She stepped forward.

"Has Eliana taken her cuff off, Lord Prince?" the Unspeakable asked, her white eyes going smoky as she delved into his mind.

"Not that I know of," he replied, honestly.

"Then what we have always feared has occurred," she said, grimly, "She has outgrown the cuff and now _he_ will find her."

"Then so be it," he snapped, "She does not become of age until next year. Until then she is firmly in the protection of the school."

Hermione watched, surprised by the interaction. What were they talking about? Who was looking for the young woman in the other room? Who was the mother of Severus Snape's children?

"You know that we must stop this from reaching the peak of darkness," the woman growled, power shifting within her.

"She is a child. She is _my_ child. She has already lost her mother. I will not alienate her," he snapped, "So, find a way to defend her or I will."

The Unspeakable bowed her head, a warning in her tone, "Then you leave us no choice. You will not like how we fix things."

He sneered. "When can I take my daughter home?"

"Now. You can take her now. We've already taken her statement," Harry called, stepping into the room, looking grim.

Severus eyed Potter who stood with his son, James. Of course, the Potter boy had something to do with this. Potters always had a way of bringing chaos to Severus’s life.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't know about the girls teasing her like that," James said quickly, embarrassed.

Hermione frowned as she watched the encounter. What was going on?

"Did she hurt anyone?" Severus asked, tightly.

James shook his head. "No. She was able to cushion the blow. She came back quickly this time."

"If you all will wait in the other room I'll grab Ellie and her wand," Harry said, pointing to the door.

Hermione watched from her small hiding place as the two Snape men left the room.

James sighed and rubbed his face as Harry walked over to the room Hermione was in.

"What are you doing here?" He said, surprised.

"Working," Hermione replied, wanting to jump right into questioning him about Snape and his children, but he cut him off.

"Hermione, you just got back from the States," he said, disapprovingly, "You aren't supposed to be at work. You should be at home with Ron and Hugo.”

Hermione frowned, she hated being talked at like she was a child.

"Harry Potter, I am more than capable of deciding when I'm ready to come back to work. We've been back for a week," she scoffed as James walked into the room and grabbed the wand.

"Hi, Aunt Mione," he greeted, taking the wand, "Dad, can I go grab Ellie?"

Harry sighed, but nodded, "Yeah, tell Tibbs to let you in."

James nodded and headed out of the room as Hermione eyed him.

"Since when does Snape have children?" she demanded.

"Sixteen years ago," he said, dryly, "As evidence to the sixteen-year-old girl in the holding cell."

"Who would have kids with Snape?" she demanded, "He’s a jack ass."

Harry shook his head, giving her a look Hermione couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Things have changed," he shrugged.

"Why was there an Unspeakable in the room with her?" Hermione demanded.

"Eliana's a special witch, Mione," he said cryptically, "And everything about her is need to know."

"And I'm not need to know?" Hermione snapped, glaring at him.

He shook his head. "No. Not where my goddaughter's concerned," he replied, heading toward the door.

Hermione's eyes widened as the door opened. James was standing next to the girl, having a hushed conversation.

"Jamey, I'm fine," she whispered, kissing his hand, but froze as she met Hermione's gaze.

"Hi," Hermione said, giving her a friendly smile, "I'm Hermione Granger-Weasley."

"I know," the girl said, coldly, not bothering to announce who she was, before turning her deep black gaze to Harry, "Uncle Harry, is Dad in the waiting room?"

Harry nodded, "Declan is with him."

She nodded, looking pensive, "Is he angry?"

"Doesn't seem like it," he replied, "Seems more worried than angry."

"Good," she whispered.

She headed out and Hermione watched her go, again, trying to figure out why the girl reminded her so much of herself.

"I see the Snape children are just as delightful as their father," she muttered.

"They've been through a lot, Hermione," Harry said, surprising her with a cold tone.

* * *

"You saw her?" Snape asked quietly, as they headed to Kingsley's office.

She nodded, but kept her head tipped down so she didn’t have to meet his eye, "Where's Deckles?"

"Waiting for you in the Atrium. Your brother and you are going home, I'm going to speak with Kingsley," he announced.

"This has to do with me," Eliana argued, instantly, looking like her mother as Snape watched her.

"You act so much like her," he said, softly, kissing her forehead, a sad light in his eyes as he cupped her face in his large hands, "Go back to the school with Declan, Eliana."

She wanted to argue but seeing the heartbreak in her father's face forced her to stop. She nodded.

"Am I allowed to disapparate?" she prompted.

"No, you've been given floo access directly into my quarters. Go home. I'll be back soon," he pushed, nudging her toward the door.

Eliana sighed, but headed toward the door.

The Snapes never said 'goodbye'. It was the one word that both Eliana and Declan were terrified of. It was the last thing they ever heard their mother say. Well, until the few words Eliana had just spoken to her. So, Severus watched her go until she was completely gone and then walked into Kingsley's office.

He listened as the man spoke, annoyed as he outlined the rules he thought would work best.

"I refuse to have aurors painting my school halls," he growled.

"And what about the girl's mother?" Harry asked as he entered.

He glared, "No."

"Eliana will be safer with Hermione close, Severus," Harry pushed.

"She abandoned them. Erased them," he barked, and Harry could read the unsaid phrase, _'she abandoned me. Erased me'_.

"Eliana's powers are too dangerous to let past hurt get in the middle," Harry prompted.

Severus sighed, thinking about the prophecy and the pain that had led to all of this. His mind turned to his daughter. A young woman who would never know her true potential. A young woman who would never know her mother the way he had. A woman who would always be pursued for what she was.

"For Eliana," he snapped, "The aurors may arrive tomorrow at noon. If they interfere with the school I will send each and every one of them back.”

"Even Hermione?" Harry prompted.

"Granger-Weasley and her son will be welcomed, along with that oaf she calls a husband. But, if she and Weasley decide to challenge me and the way I run my school, then, yes, Potter, I will send them away as well," he growled, his eyes flashing dangerously, before leaving the room, slamming the door soundly.

Harry watched Severus go, his mind wandering to that day fourteen years ago that changed everything. He wished he could sooth his old friend's heart, but Eliana's protection was more important.

* * *

Severus walked into his chambers in the school and found his children curled in his bed, holding each other like they were young. They should've been back in their dorms. He should have woken them both and sent Eliana back to the Head Dormitory and Declan back to the Gryffindor Dormitories, but he couldn't bear to wake them.

He brushed Declan's curls off his forehead and the fourteen-year-old grizzled, so much like his mother as he cuddled up to his sister, his brown hair gleaming in the firelight as Eliana shielded her brother with her own body, her black wild curls hiding Declan away from the world.

Severus's heart twisted with pain as he watched his sweet children. They had been through so much pain in such a small-time frame. He had protected them at every turn and now their wounds would be opened again. Maybe not for Declan, but for Eliana they would be split wide. Eliana who was so much like her mother that those who had known both often commented on the resemblance. How would he protect her now when things seemed so horrid?


	2. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, sorry if this is still a little jittery. I'm getting in the flow of writing this new story so its a little BLAH at times lol.

Hermione groaned as her badge screeched and the Summoning blared through it. Ron groaned, trying to silence his, as the two badges screeched, but instead it got louder.

**_"AUROR RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, RETURN TO HEADQUARTERS! EMERGENCY MEETING! HEAD AUROR OFFICE!"_ **

**_"AUROR HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER-WEASLEY, RETURN TO HEADQUARTERS! EMERGENCY MEETING! HEAD AUROR OFFICE!"_ **

Hermione stumbled to her feet and tapped the badge with the tip of her wand.

"Copy that," she mumbled.

She pushed Ron and he slapped her hand away, stumbling to his feet, mimicking her gesture.

"Remind me to kill Harry," he muttered, his head banging from his massive hangover.

"Let's go," she mumbled, pulling on her auror robes and muttering a charm to tame her hair as she stumbled into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I thought you were in a hurry."

She gave him the finger and shut the door, brushing her teeth, before coming back. She and Ron stepped through the floo together and stepped out directly into the conference room of the Auror Department. They stopped as they saw a group of eight aurors and a Court Justice and the Head Researcher standing with the Head Auror.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she met Pansy Parkinson's eye.

Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Now that you're all here we can begin," he said, looking over at Pansy.

Pansy distributed a group of papers with a flick of her wand and Hermione started reading, confused.

"In your hands are clearances, NDAs and a rules and regulations agreement," she said, "You have been handpicked by the Minister to be part of a special mission. But, before we disclose any information these all need to be signed. Know that the clearances will flag if you have any iffy cases in your repertoire.”

"Why are we signing these?" Hermione argued.

Pansy gave Hermione a withering look. "A non-disclosure agreement is obvious, correct? I clearly can't tell you what this is about until you sign."

Hermione glared at Pansy, but quickly signed the paperwork after a second read. Harry and Pansy spoke in quiet tones as they waited and Hermione couldn't help but watch them curiously. How did they know each other? And why did they seem so close? Things had really changed in thirteen years and Hermione wasn't sure if she liked it very much.

Pansy collected the paperwork and tapped it all with her wand, duplicating them all and bonding them with a spell.

"Okay, you're free to speak," Pansy announced.

"Thank you, Longbottom," he called.

Hermione's brows rose and watched Pansy walk out. Neville had married Pansy?

"Karasu, can you put the information up on the board?" Harry commanded.

Head Researcher Tulip Karasu opened the file in her hand and threw everything up on the board.

Harry pointed to the picture of the girl she'd seen just the day before.

"This is Eliana Snape. Many of you were a part of her kidnapping case fourteen years ago," he said.

"This is about the Labrynth case?" Senior Auror Whitaker said, sharply.

Harry nodded, gravelly.

"Everything about that case is closed off and everyone forbidden to talk about it. Which is why you have all signed NDAs. A quick overview: Eliana was born with an odd gift that made her a target for a group that we thought was gone. She was kidnapped. Clearly she was returned, but after a -" Harry stopped and Tulip took over.

"The MLE has covered up a catastrophic event where a wizard was tortured and the child's magick caused several witches and wizards to go mad," Tulip explained, "Eliana's magic, for the safety of the entire wizarding world has been monitored and slightly contained. But, last week it overwhelmed the suppressor charm and we fear that she would become a beacon for the Labrynth and a monitor was put on her."

Harry nodded and pointed to an enlarged note and a small bottle on the table.

"These were delivered to the Headmaster last night," he said, gravelly.

 _'She will be ours'_ the note read. He opened the bottle and stepped back.

 _"Chaos breeds where night sleeps. She whose blood is as impure as her magick is dark. She whose blood sings with the blood of our queen. She is darkness. She is night. When chaos sings it will be the Witch's Night."_ a prophecy cried, a haunting voice shuddering through them all.

Harry recollected the prophecy and pushed it back into the bottle.

"What does it mean?" Hermione asked, stepping forward.

"That a sixteen-year-old girl is in danger, Auror Granger," Harry said, rubbing his temple, "You have been chosen to guard _Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ and also search for the culprits. Half of you will go to Hogwarts. The other half will search for any information about Labrynth. Headmaster Snape is not comfortable with aurors walking around his school, so take caution. Whitaker, your team consists of Sanderson, Trisket, Standford, and Berkshire. Look over the original case and start looking for leads."

He dismissed the first group before turning to the second.

"Get packed and meet back here in an hour. You will floo through to the Headmaster's office," he commanded.

"Mate, we have to get Hugo enrolled today," Ron pointed out, quickly, "It's why we took the day off."

"The Headmaster is fully aware of your needs in that regard," Tulip inserted, "Hugo's paperwork and records were sent over this morning. Hogwarts' Game Keeper is on her way to collect Mr. Weasley. You are expected at nine."

"Just in time for breakfast," Harry muttered before addressing the five of them, "Your presence at the school has been chocked up to extra security while the school strengthens its wards, considering the school year is just about up anyway."

"What happens when the school year's over?" Kelp asked, frowning.

"The headmaster and his family don't leave the school. They live on the grounds. And a head of caution. We all claimed that Hogwarts was like our home when we went. But, for Eliana and Declan Snape it is _literally_ their home. Declan has lived his entire fourteen years on those grounds. Eliana has adventured that entire school more times than we could ever imagine. They know that school just as well as the headmaster. Do _not_ underestimate their movements through the grounds," he commanded, "Now, pack your things and let's meet back here in an hour?"

* * *

James and Eliana woke up curled up in her bed when the owl hooted again. She groaned and reached for Grimm. The bird hooted and dropped the note as James pushed Eliana’s curls down out of his face.

"Mornin'," James muttered.

Eliana grunted. She wasn't a morning person. She sometimes swore she hated the sun. She rolled out of the bed, barely catching herself as she pulled the curtain back slightly to see the note in her hand.

_Come to my office. Bring Potter. - Dad_

She sighed, "Get up."

She looked up, not surprised to find James standing over her, his fingers in his black hair as he smirked down at her.

"I am. It doesn't take _me_ twenty minutes to get up like it does you," he teased, reaching down and pulling her up.

She whinged, stomping her feet like a child, before stripping off her pajamas and getting into her uniform as James stood on the other side of the room doing the same thing.

"You think he knows we sleep in the same bed?" James asked, "Every time he sends a note for us only you get one."

She shrugged, putting on her tie and vest, "Probably. I mean, are we _really_ as sneaky as we think we are? Especially to a former spy?"

He leaned down and kissed her, his hands messing up her curls more. She pushed him roughly away, glaring at him playfully before muttering a spell to tame her curls. He laughed and pulled on his black and red robes over his jeans and t-shirt instead of the grey slacks and oxford shirt.

She smiled before pushing past him to brush her teeth. He headed to his bathroom to do the same before they met in the common room. They left the room together and headed toward the Headmaster's office, heading up.

"Headmaster?" Eliana called, using his title just in case.

"Give me a few moments," he heard drawled from his inner office.

She frowned, rolling her eyes at James before her brows furrowing at seeing the Sorting Hat.

"Why are you out?" she asked it.

 _"Transfer student,"_ it replied.

"They're actually trusting you to sort one?" she teased it.

 _"I am the only one who can put anyone anywhere,"_ it replied.

"You're just Godric Gryffindor's enchanted hat," she said, smirking, "I honestly think you make up your choices. It took you nearly twenty minutes to sort me. And you kept jumping back and forth between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for Declan."

"Leave the Sorting Hat alone," Severus drawled as he walked into the room, "You know exactly how it works."

Eliana smirked, "An algorithm charmed to work through certain emotions and answers in a child's head. Doesn't mean I still can't tease the thing."

Severus didn't reply, but the smirk on her lips fell away as blue eyes and brown hair peaked out behind him.

Severus moved as the door opened, Declan coming up to join them.

"What's going on? Grimm's note said it was urgent," the Fourth Year Gryffindor asked.

"This is Hugo Weasley," Severus said, keeping his tone neutral, "Hugo, you know your cousin, James. These are my children, Eliana and Declan."

Eliana's glare settled on her father, not swaying toward the boy raised by her mother. She refused to acknowledge him as her brother.

"A transfer student," she said, coldly, "You should have his head of house or his prefect come give him a tour, not bore us."

"He's been sorted into Gryffindor and Declan will show him around since he will share a dorm with him. But, that isn't the reason I've called you all here. Aurors will be stationed at Hogwarts today."

"You promised that wouldn't happen," Eliana snapped.

"And circumstances change," he growled, "And I didn't promise."

Eliana knew he was right. They didn't make promises because all promises were broken. Hugo watched the dynamic between the girl and her father, and he felt this uncanny sense that he was looking at his mother.

"James, take Mr. Weasley down to the Great Hall and introduce him to the other Gryffindors in fourth year. Declan will be joining you soon. Mr. Weasley, any questions you have can be directed to Declan, your prefects, or Mr. Potter. Welcome to _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_."

"Come on, Hue," James called softly, his light hazel eyes taking in Eliana's face, worriedly.

Hugo gave them all a tight smile and followed James out. Eliana rounded to go at her father, but it was Declan's soft voice that pierced the room.

"Dad," Declan started, "What is going on? That boy...you can't expect Ellie and I..."

Tears shined in the boy's eyes as he tugged on his red and gold tie, shaking his head. Declan, unlike Eliana's cold and unreadable passion was fiery and expressive. He was just like his mother in the way he protected. He was fiercely loyal and had a kind heart unlike anything Severus understood. And that was why it hurt him so much to force the darker version of his own ways toward the boy.

"Keep your friends close..." he started.

"And your enemies closer," Eliana replied, darkly, their Slytherin sentiments running deep.

"I don't trust them, Declan," Severus drawled, "Ronald Weasley was an insufferable idiot, but he was smart in tactical ways. Having him and Granger in this castle is not ideal. And we must keep a close eye on them."

"You should just tell them you don't want them here!" Declan argued, "You expect me and Ellie to be polite and kind to these people? I don't think I can pretend to talk to Hugo and not resent him for the mother he doesn't even realize he shares with me! I'm not like you and Elle! I can't pretend to like people! I can't..."

"You have to," Eliana said, her voice soft, "This isn't about that woman and about that family. We agreed to stay distant from her when she left. This is about me and you and Dad. About protecting our family. We're not asking you to not feel, Deck. We're asking you to keep your eyes open."

He sighed and eyed her. Declan knew he could do it. Eliana had always proven she could be brave. So, he could be sneaky for once. Tears welled in Declan's eyes as he watched her, years of seeing their mother in pictures, in odd stories from the states, in old stories. This is how they knew her. And now they stood with a boy who had been raised by her. But, he also knew that it hurt Eliana more. She remembered their mother. He remembered only stories.

"Fine," he muttered, "I guess I can learn how to slither."

Eliana and Severus smiled sadly at him.

"She'll be here soon," Severus said, quietly, "Go on to breakfast."

Declan nodded before hugging his dad and then his sister. Declan wandered out of the room and Eliana turned to her father.

"I don't want them here," she said, her voice hard.

"And that has been noted, Eliana," he replied.

"Why them?" she demanded, "We kept up our side of this. We keep our mouth shut. We don't look for her. We don't contact them. We keep living our lives. Why..."

"Because your powers," Severus confessed, "They're getting worse and you've been hiding that from me."

She looked down, staring at the tips of her boots.

"When they took you...you didn't speak for a year, Eliana," Severus said, his voice rough with pain, "You wouldn't let anyone touch you without screaming. And if Herm-your moth-if that woman's magic can keep you safe then I will suffer through it."

"I didn't ask for this," she whispered, choking on a sob.

"No one did, Eliana," he said, hugging her, "No one was ready for what you would become. But, I will burn down cities and kill anyone that stands in the way of me protecting you."

She could feel the swirl of darkness in her as she tipped her face up to look at his and clapped down on the sensation just as the floo roared to life.

* * *

Cold beauty was not something Hermione was familiar with. It was a phrase she had given when thinking about Narcissa Malfoy. Calm, unshaking, regal. And Snape's daughter shared that same air.

She sat, her back straight, legs crossed at the ankles, hands resting gently in her lap as she sat across from them.

"Headmaster," Harry greeted before smiling at Eliana, "What are you doing in here? In trouble again?"

"Do I look like James?" the girl teased, surprising Hermione how her beauty changed into something playful and full of fire.

Hermione watched her curiously as she thought over the notes from the case file. How was this girl so dangerous? Hermione had dealt with Death Eaters and murderers. She'd dealt with cults and psychopaths. And she knew not to underestimate a witch, but what was so special about Eliana Snape?

Hermione took a moment to once again take the girl in, feeling that parallel between her younger self and the teenager in front of her. She had wild curls, like Hermione’s own, but hers were tamed and silken, no doubt by Snape’s DNA. Her eyes were dark pools of black onyx, expansive and expressive. But, the eyes, the colour of her hair, and her pale skin were all she shared with her father. She was petite and shapely, curvy. Hermione took a chance to look at her again, noticing the silver and green tie and pinned to it was a small otter. Hermione wondered where she'd gotten it, amused by how much it looked like the little charm on the necklace her father had given her when she was sixteen. She hadn't seen it in nearly twenty years. Eliana's silky wild curls bounced as she rose to her feet, hugging Harry tightly.

"This is Eliana. Eliana, these are the people I trust to protect you," he replied.

Her cold gaze landed on Hermione, her lip curling slightly.

"I trust _you_ , Uncle Harry," she said, her dark gaze not leaving Hermione's.

"They've all be debriefed that they're supposed to stay in the perimeter," Harry said, looking back, "And keeping an eye out. Two of them are going to stay out in Hogsmeade."

"So, basically it'll be like having security guards?" Eliana prompted, taking her magically modified iPhone out of her bag.

Harry nodded, "Yes. And if any threat comes to you we'll know first."

"Cool," Eliana said, with a shrug, keeping her anxiety to herself as she started putting her earbuds in.

"Away," Severus said, pointedly, ever the Headmaster.

Eliana sighed, but put the device back in her bag.

"Can I go to class?" she asked, looking back at her father.

His eyes flicked to Harry and Harry nodded, "Go on. And tell James no more Map."

Her eyes glittered mischievously. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She stopped, grabbing her bag and looking at Ron from head to toe before scoffing and sharing a secret smile with her father.

* * *

Hermione was conflicted as she looked over the board for what felt like the hundredth time.

"You okay, Mione?" Harry prompted.

She turned and looked at him. "I don't know. This all feels...it feels like it did before I left," she admitted, "I feel erratic and something about Snape's daughter...her core..."

Harry sighed, "Don't push for answers, Mione," Harry said, quietly, "You erased that time for a reason. You were the one that decided you couldn't handle it."

"I was going to shatter if I remembered what happened in that bunker," she whispered, thinking back to the case file hidden in her drawers.

"And that's what you believe," Harry replied, "So, leave it alone."

Hermione sighed and watched him go, knowing he was going to check on Ronald. She got up and pulled her hair back, heading into the hall. She wandered this place that had been her home for so long, but now felt like a strange memory.

"Is it like you remember?" a familiar voice called.

She turned to see her son's eyes, playfully watching her.

"In a way," she replied, "The uniforms are a lot more modern. And the technology has changed some."

"Hi, I'm Declan Snape," a soft eloquent voice said from beside her son.

"Right, sorry, Deck!" Hugo said, happily, "Mum, this is my dorm mate, Declan. Declan, my mum..."

"Hermione Granger," Declan finished, his voice wistful, as he shook her hand, "Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Granger."

Hermione shook his hand and smiled. "Finally, a pleasant Snape. I never thought I'd see the day."

He laughed, a musical sound that disarmed Hermione, as he gave her a friendly grin, "I'd say their barks are worse than their bites, but you know Dad personally. Ellie's not far off. I'm the black sheep this time or I guess the lion in the snake pit."

"You're in Gryffindor?" Hermione said, surprised.

"Yeah, just like my mum," he said, shyly, running his fingers through his hair.

Hermione smiled, but then faltered as she saw the similarities between Hugo Weasley and Declan Snape. Both boys were tall, but Declan was built like a quidditch player while Hugo was gangly. Both of them had curly brown hair, but Declan had soft tamed perfectly quaffed chocolate curls while Hugo had wild shoulder length curls with red highlights. Declan was pale and Hugo freckled, but their jaws were so similar and their noses. They had their differences for sure, but, if no one knew better they would've sworn the boys were related. Add Eliana and the resemblance was almost uncanny.

"Who was your mother?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Declan, you're supposed to be in Professor Longbottom's herbology class," James sighed, "Hurry up before you get points deducted. If I lose to Elle, Nott, and Zabini again I'll be pissed."

Declan laughed. "When are you going to stop betting them?"

"When I don't have galleons left, now scoot!" he motioned, smiling.

"Nice meeting you, Mrs. Granger," Declan said as Hugo hugged his mother tightly.

Hermione watched the boys disappear.

"You seem close to them. The Snapes," Hermione said, curiously, watching James.

"They've been around since I was born, Aunt Mione," James shrugged, running his hand nervously through his hair, "They're good people. I think once you break through Ellie's exterior you might realize you have more in common with her than you think."

He walked off and Hermione sighed, going back to her rooms to pen several letters. She hoped her invitations would be well-received and she would not only get to catch up with her friends, but find out who had mothered the Snape children because Hermione had a horrible feeling the answer was lost in the years she’d had the Unspeakables take away. She had a horrible feeling that she was the reason those kids didn’t have their mother anymore.


	3. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I've really loved engaging with you guys in the comments. You guys are so great and I love being able to share this story with you. I've really wanted to explore a story with Hermione not being the "perfect" mother like most fics represent her as when she's in other ships and I feel like I'm able to do that with you guys, so thank you for that.

Ginny and Luna were in the kitchen, chatting as Ginny cooked.

"What do you think Hermione wants to talk to us about?" Luna asked, as she finished going through the checklist for James's seventeenth birthday party.

"I don't know," Ginny replied, annoyed, "She ignores us for nearly a decade and then expects to just come over and chat. Last time they were here Ron was completely sloshed! And all they did was fight. And I'm pretty sure he fucked Gabrielle in the sitting room. I'm just glad they're not staying here like last time."

"You really should let go of your anger, Ginny," Luna said, sagely, "It isn't good for you. The Rowle Tortures and then the Labrynth Case...Hermione had every reason to run away."

"She didn't say anything to anyone! If it was that bad why didn't she think it was okay to talk to us?" she snapped, banging a pan hard in her frustration.

"Hermione isn't one to ask for help. You know that," Luna replied, calmly.

Ginny scoffed, pulling her red hair up into a bun. "She ran off with Ron, stating she were running away to protect the kids then comes back married with _another_ kid? They abandoned everything here. All of us. For what? An unhappy existence married to the shittiest of my brothers?"

"Be nice," River chastised as she stepped through the floo with Charlotte on her hip, "Also, heads up, Mum's on her way with the young bugs. She's been yelling at Percy all morning because he refuses to come for the party because he's on track for a new promotion and Charlie and Bill are going to be late. Is AJ upstairs still?"

"Yeah," Ginny replied, grimacing, "Hasn't woke from his nap though."

"Well, I'm sure it's time for him to rise. Lottie and I will go wake him," she cooed, cuddling the little girl in her arms.

"Are Ron and Hermione going to be here for the party?" Luna said, looking up from her work.

"I doubt Mum would be happy if I didn't at least invite them." Ginny said, shrugging, "But, I hid the booze this time. A dry birthday."

"Well, Pans won't like that," Luna said, shaking her head.

"Have you heard from Cissy and Tory?" Ginny said as Hermione stepped through the floo.

"Tory's feeling well enough to come," Luna commented as she waved a cleaning spell over the dishes.

"That's good. I know Draco's been quite worried," Ginny replied, "Did Theo say when Severus would bring the kids over?"

Ginny wiped her hands and turned to look at Hermione.

"Hi," Hermione greeted them, awkwardly. It had been years since she'd spoken to either of the women in the room.

When Hermione left she'd completely abandoned everything in her old life, even her old friends.

"You're early," Ginny said, bluntly.

"Ignore her," Luna said with a gentle smile, "She gets like Molly when she's planning a get together."

Ginny rolled her eyes and waved her wand, gathering everything they needed for tea and knocking off the stasis charm on the kettle as Hermione took a seat at the table.

"You're looking very thin, Hermione. And the nargles are quite lively in your hair today," Luna pointed out.

Hermione frowned and shrugged, "Thanks, Luna."

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked, bringing the tea over.

"Just wanted to catch up before James's party," she replied, shrugging, "I seem to be missing a lot."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that happens when you abandon your family for a decade," she said, her annoyance clear.

Hermione wanted to argue, but instead, bit down on her lower lip. "I guess I deserve that."

"Yeah, even consistent letters would've been nice, Hermione," Ginny said, "Not to mention there are these things, I don't know if you know them, they're called cellphones! Esme and George actually even helped patent the paperwork for the wizarding cellphones! And the Wiznet!"

"Okay, Gin, I get it. I haven't been a good friend, but I've kept up as best I could," Hermione replied, her face flushing.

"You haven't been a good sister," she countered, "And going through Mum for all the information you want to share with us isn't a good way to do it."

"Stop arguing," River said as she walked in sans infant, "You Weasleys and your family loyalty. If we all acted like you I'd still be the daughter of a Death Eater. As would Esme."

" _You're_ a Weasley," Esme snorted as she stepped through the floo with her and George's four-year-old, Dylan.

"Only by marriage. We're technically Averys," she teased.

"It's nice to see you again, Hermione," Esme huffed, "Say 'hi', Dilly."

"Hi," Dylan said, waving happily.

"Hello, cutie," Hermione greeted.

"Hi, Hermione," Esme said, smiling, "Rivie says you've been up at the school the last two weeks. Enjoying it?"

Hermione shrugged, "It's been enlightening."

"George is going to be late," she said, turning to Ginny, before telling the little girl to go up with her cousins, "Angelina and him are arguing about child support again."

Esme and River were twins in George's year at Hogwarts. Hermione remembered Esme had been in Ravenclaw and River in Slytherin. They had been on the frontlines during the war, fighting their own father. Now both girls were married to two Weasley brothers. Hermione had enjoyed them. They rarely ever fought, made jokes out of disagreements and always found a way to compromise. And they always minded their own business in public.

"Es, let's go play with the babies," River said, heading up the stairs.

Esme nodded, following her sister up.

Ginny sighed, "If we're going to talk without being interrupted we should probably move this into the drawing room."

She charmed the tea tray and led the way up into the drawing room, sealing the door shut. Luna threw herself into the bean bag.

"These are one of my favourite muggle contraptions," she sighed happily.

Ginny chuckled before pouring them all cuppas. Hermione settled back and Ginny looked at her expectantly.

"What's up?" she prompted.

"I really just want an update on everything I've missed. Coming back has been so _jarring_. I mean, Pansy Parkinson is married to _Neville_?" she said, shocked.

Luna raised her brow. "A lot of us are married to old enemies."

"Yeah, you miss a lot when you run away," Ginny said, coldly.

"That's enough," Pansy said as she entered the room, easily knocking away Ginny’s sealing charm, "Also, your wards are shit. Nev's outside with Daph and the other Weasels setting up the tent. Brother C, G, B, and P are here. You're welcome."

"Does no one understand RSVP times?" Ginny growled, "I said ONE. It is _eleven_!"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "What are we doing? Updating Granger? Then fine, here it is. Granger, while you've been trapezing the auror department in the Americas and raising your artistic son, I have married Neville. We have three children. All under the age of ten. Luna married Theo Nott, though _why_ you don't know that is _beyond_ me because that happened before you left. I'm sure you know about the plethora of children born to the Weasleys and the scandal with George's divorce, so we'll skip that, but Luna has four children, all at Hogwarts. Draco and Neville are professors, but I'm sure you know that as well. When McGonagall retired Snape became Headmaster. And now old rivalries have been set aside as our children become friendly and we have finally realized that we have things in common. All caught up? Good. Now, Ginny, decorations. There are two sets. Ones your Mum sent over with Charlie and ones that arrived with a House Elf from the Manor."

" _Fuck_ ," Ginny muttered, rubbing her forehead, "Cissy's decorations are _always_ better. I'm sorry, Hermione, we're going to have to finish this later. Though, I guess Pans has already given you most of the history lesson."

She hurried out of the room with Pansy and Luna turned her gaze onto Hermione.

"What were you trying to really ask about?" Luna nudged.

Hermione sighed, hating how well Luna seemed to know her. "The Snape children...what happened to their mother?"

Luna looked at her sadly. "She couldn't do this anymore. She and Severus fell in love while they were being tortured. You remember the case, I'm sure. They were quite happy and then they had Ellie. We thought the worst was behind us, but then she was kidnapped, and the young woman committed a murder out of anger instead of to protect. She left a few months after Declan was born. Had her memories altered from what I know to protect her fragile mind. We don't talk about it out of respect for Severus and his children. Frankly, only their mother can decide to come back and if she refuses to remember them then maybe they're better off."

"That's awful...what kind of woman abandons her children?" Hermione said, shocked.

"Don't judge her too harshly," Luna said, wisely, "We can't have opinions on situations we've never been in. Especially, when none of us tried to stop her. We just watched her leave, hoping she'd get better."

* * *

Eliana smirked as she watched Lysander and Lachlan Nott coming toward her. Lys lifted her up and cuddled her.

"Hello, rabid witch," he teased. It was one of the nicknames that had stuck from the time she bit down on Thomas Right's arm and wouldn't let go until she drew blood after he grabbed her ass in second year.

It was in a long line of other insults and horrid nicknames from her attacks on guys that didn't know how to keep their hands to themselves. She gave him the finger.

"Where's the third to the triplet set?" she asked, adjusting James's flannel that was several sizes too big for her as she leaned against the wall.

"Grabbing Lucy from the Ravenclaw common room. Ash is grabbing Cinder and Louise from Hufflepuff, Ember is coming from a meeting with Professor Spring. And Jamey boy is grabbing the Slytherins and Gryffindors," he replied, "Then Uncle Drake and Uncle Nev are gonna take half of us and then Uncle Sev will grab the rest. Oh, and that Weasley man."

"What about Aunt Riv and Uncle Charlie?" she said, frowning.

"Already gone," they replied together.

Lorcan, Lysander, and Lachlan were triplets, each in a different house. It always amused Eliana all the time how different the brothers were, but still so close. She'd been best friends with them since she was little with only a month between them and her, and James older than the rest by a few months. They made her life here manageable and they were some of the best people she knew.

"There you are!" Ember called, jogging over, gripping her backpack.

"You planning on going to a party in your uniform, Zabini?" Lachlan asked, leaning down to press his lips to hers.

She rolled her eyes, "No, jack ass. I have a change of outfit in my bag. Lys, is your lush boyfriend going to be there?"

Lysander blushed. "Yes, Dimitri's going to be there."

"Good," she replied, "I haven't seen a luscious Krum arse in quite some time."

"Oi!" Lachlan complained.

She snickered, winking at Eliana, her bright blue eyes playful, "Oh, come on. You're the only one for me."

"How do you have a tan already?" Eliana demanded, noticing that her usually caramel skin was a light cinnamon.

"I have a potion," she winked, "Mum's planning a vacation to Spain and the last thing I want to do is burn again."

Before Eliana could reply a hoard of Weasleys followed by three Potters, two Zabinis, and another Nott came out of the door followed with their senior family members and little Scorpius.

"Are we ready?" Draco called, waving the Abraxan carriages over and loading the kids into the three carts.

They all grouped by age group into the carriages, James making sure to pull Eliana right into the seat next to him. He pulled her close, knowing that now they were off campus all 'no touching' rules were off. She giggled, cuddling close to him.

"Happy birthday," she whispered, brushing her lips against his.

"Oi, lovebirds, none of that!" Theo chastised, smirking.

"Says the man who snogs Mum in public like he's about to shag her," Lorcan snorted.

"Hush!" Theo smirked, "I am still your father."

The group laughed, knowing that Theo was the most lax out of their fathers. Eliana rested her head on James's chest as she played with his fingers, letting herself relax. He kissed the top of her head.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"I mean, as okay as someone who has a stupid prophecy about the end of the world written about them and a person whose mother just reappeared and doesn't know her can be," she said, dryly.

"Don't think about that today," he said, smirking, "Just think about making the day perfect for _me_."

"Oh, _of course,_ birthday boy," she snorted, shaking her head.

* * *

"Ginny, really, you could have given us a warning before we just came over," Astoria hissed, her eyes flicking over to Hermione for the hundredth time, "Does Severus know?"

"Of course, he does," Ginny replied, "And he's fine with it. So, the rest of us will be."

"Oh please, like Narcissa and Molly are going to behave themselves," Astoria snorted as she waved her wand.

"Listen it's always been like this with Ron and Hermione. They're family so we deal with them, but we metaphorically hide the sharp stuff," she said, shaking her head, "He's probably going to be super annoyed when he realizes there's no alcohol in the house."

Molly frowned as she stepped into the tent, her eyes falling on Hermione.

"Hermione, dear, you're looking so thin," she chastised, "I hope my grandson isn't this thin."

Hermione gave a polite smile. "Hi, Molly. And I'm sure Hugo's weight is fine. He's growing and eating me out of house and home."

"Good thing you don't have any other children then," Narcissa said, nastily.

" _Mother_ ," Astoria hissed.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and moved elegantly away just as Charlie came into the tent, announcing the arrival of the children. Hermione frowned, unsure of what had just happened, but schooled her features.

Before she knew it kids of all ages surrounded them and the party was in full swing. Her eyes were drawn to the group of teenagers, laughing and carefree, in a way she had never gotten the chance to be.

She wandered into the gardens, taking a minute to herself when she heard the soft song. She followed the sound, directly to the small powerful girl she'd just met.

_"When I want you in my arms_

_When I want you and all your charms_

_Whenever I want you, all I have to do is_

_Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream_

_When I feel blue in the night_

_And I need to hold you tight._

_Whenever I want you, all I have to do is_

_Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam"_

Hermione stopped, surprised to hear the song coming from Eliana Snape. Hermione's mother used to sing it to her when she was little. Jean Granger had modified the lyrics of an old love song to a lullaby and it had been Hermione's comfort as a teenager.

She stepped forward, but was surprised to find Severus's hand on her arm.

"Don't," he growled.

Hermione's eyes were filled with tears as a headache pounded in her head. She looked up at him and gently pulled away from him. He dropped his hand and grimaced, like it pained him.

"Ellie?" he called, quietly, "Narcissa is looking for you."

Eliana looked back at him, her expression disarmed, and Hermione's heart clenched as her mind pulled up an image of a tiny little girl with an otter clip in her hair, tugging on her black curls, her eyes filled with fear. Hermione's magical core roared to life, protective and angry, surprising her with its sheer force as Eliana looked at them with a curious expression on her face.

She nodded, her expression going blank before she headed back toward the tent. Hermione's thoughts were roaring through her mind as her head pounded and Severus helped her sit down.

"Are you alright?" he asked, surprising concern in his voice.

She wiped the tears away and shrugged. "Headache."

He sat beside her and handed her a vial from one of his pockets.

"Headache potion," he explained, and she took it without question.

After a several silent moments Severus rose to his feet.

"Come along," he said, his voice thick with an unreadable emotion, making his voice deeper.

Hermione followed him back into the tent and Hermione stopped as she saw Eliana laughing and dancing around with Narcissa Malfoy.

"Aunt Cissy, stop!" she laughed, waving her wand and bringing the gifts over to where James sat.

Narcissa laughed, hugging the girl to her side. Ginny rolled her eyes as she waited, with her hands on her hips. Eliana wandered back to Ginny's side, helping to bring the cake over as Astoria stood by with Narcissa waiting for Eliana to come back.

"Hey, everyone!" Harry called, "We're ready to sing happy birthday."

Everyone gathered into the tent, Declan saddling up beside Hermione. He smiled down at her as he looked at her with his father.

"Hello again, Mrs. Granger. You look lovely," he greeted, "Right, Dad?"

Hermione blushed as she felt Severus Snape's dark eyes take her in, "Yes, quite."

He turned away as the Eliana leaned against Narcissa, harmonizing as they sang ‘happy birthday’ to James. Astoria gently held Eliana's hand as her voice joined in and Hermione could see a pentagram glowing beneath James's seat.

"What are they doing?" Hugo asked, frowning.

"It's a birthday charm," Declan explained, "Old Celtic witches would cast protection and luck circles for birthdays so that the wizard of honour would be protected always."

"Oh, _wicked_..." Hugo replied.

Severus was trying not to flinch as he listened to his son talk to his half-brother, trying to contain his frustration. Molly Weasley's eyes were filled with sympathy as she met Severus's gaze before her eyes landed on her innocent grandson. Her heart hurt knowing that the boys, who seemed like fast friends, might never know the truth.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAMES! WHOO!" an overly drunk voice slurred.

"Fuck," Harry muttered, remembering the bottle of Giant Bourbon in his office.

James sighed and looked back at his uncle, disapprovingly. Charlie's face was turning red as he and Bill stomped towards him. Arthur looked tired as he rubbed his face.

"Whoa! Whoa!" he said, stepping back, holding up the bottle.

"I'm gonna kill him," Ginny growled.

Declan looked at Eliana who was watching their mother and brother. He could see embarrassment clear on both their faces. He met Eliana's face again just as Ron's voice became cruel.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU GREASY BAT!" he heard, snarled.

Severus looked on, in completely boredom.

" _Ronald!"_ Hermione hissed.

"You disgusting old man," he berated, "Always hounding around for women who don't want you."

Eliana's eyes flashed dangerously, and Harry glared, freeing his wand, but it was Declan's soft spell that stopped the fighting. Another silent spell put Ron to sleep, letting him slump into Severus's arms. Severus gave Declan a disapproving look and he gave his father a small smile in apology as his eyes flickered to Eliana's whose eyes were slightly glowing violet.

Her nails were dug into her arm and her breath labored and she quickly turned away. Charlie lifted Ron away from Severus, tossing his brother over his shoulder.

"Sorry all," Harry announced as Severus stalked toward Eliana.

Hermione frowned, stepping toward the curtain, but Ginny shook her head. "He'll sleep for a while."

"Ellie, look at me," Severus whispered.

Tears shimmered in her eyes and she shook her head, hard, swallowing as she pushed the panic back.

"Is she okay?" Hermione asked, stepping toward Severus and Eliana, but Declan put a gentle hand on her arm, holding her back.

"My sister is sensitive to loud, aggressive noises," he explained gently, "She'll be fine, but thank you for your concern."

Narcissa took over, leading Eliana out of the room.

"I can..." he started.

"No, you need to take Declan upstairs to reverse that little charm of his," Narcissa reminded, "Especially when they realize he's slipped an auror’s wand into his pocket. Go."

Severus sighed and gave Declan a pointed look, motioning him to move. Declan sighed deeply, groaning as he moved passed.

"Excuse me," he mumbled, pouting.

Hermione watched, unsure of what to do as Narcissa led the girl out of the tentand Hermione’s magic roared, unbidden under her skin and Eliana froze, turning back, a tear spilling down her cheek as Hermione felt the swell of magic like when she comforted Hugo. Something so familiar that it almost broke her.

Eliana looked away, hurrying away from the tent with Astoria and Narcissa. Ginny cleared her throat.

"Let's open some presents, huh?" she said, looking at James.

He nodded, but his eyes were glued to where Eliana had disappeared, the ring in his pocket reminding him that her world was breaking down while his was getting bigger.

* * *

Declan murmured the counter curse to the sleeping charm that he created.

"He should wake up in ten minutes," he said, looking at Harry.

"You can't do that whenever you want, Deck," Harry chastised, "But, thank you."

"Don't chastise the boy," Charlie called, "He saved Ron from having a shiner. He was quickly moving toward a fist to the face."

"Facts remain, he knows better," Severus drawled.

A moment later Narcissa knocked on the door and motioned him to follow her. He stepped into the hall and frowned.

"Is she alright?" he asked, quietly.

"A little distraught, but fine, nonetheless," she replied, "Tory took her to the Manor for the night. Daphne and Theo are letting their children spend the night. I'm going to see if Ginny will allow James to come as well. It looks like they can use a break. I'll have Draco return them to the school tomorrow morning."

Severus nodded and headed into James's room where Eliana sat.

"Hi, Daddy," she said, quietly.

He engulfed her in a tight embrace and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Eliana," Severus said, holding her close.

"I love you, too, Daddy," she replied, "We'll get through this. We always do."

* * *

Hermione stepped away while everyone was leaving and headed into the house and into Harry's office, shutting the door. She took a deep breath and then she opened her hands.

"Accio, shadow box," she called, and a small box flew into her hands.

She shrunk it down and pushed it into her bag before coming into the hall, overhearing a hushed conversation.

"I still don't think that kid is Ron's," River said, "All he has is some blue eyes. And Eileen's eyes were blue."

"It's not our business to question the legitimacy of his birth. We shouldn't have an opinion at all," Ginny countered.

"Do you think she's healed enough to be back here for this?" Esme asked.

"Who knows," Ginny muttered, "Hermione was my best friend. Twenty years ago, I could tell you what she'd do. But, I barely know the woman in the other room."

Hermione stepped back, embarrassed. Why would they think that? She'd only ever been with Ron. She wasn't some kind of whore. And did everyone in their family think they were people not to trust?

Before she could disappear another set of voices filled the hall and she murmured a disillusionment charm on herself as she pressed herself against the wall.

"I'm sorry about today, Severus," Harry sighed, "I know this is all stressful enough for you as it is."

"You didn't know what would happen, Harry," Severus drawled, "Honestly, there isn't any real damage done."

"Yeah, but you're just as much family as any of the Weasleys. I don't want you to think that you aren't welcomed around my family. You’re my children’s godfather. I don't trust anyone else more than you, well, except maybe Ginny."

"Potter, if I were so sensitive now in my old age I would've hexed the buffoon," he said, standing in front of the door.

"Is Eliana okay?" he asked.

"Yes, she has her mother's spirit and her father's stubbornness. I doubt much could shake her resolve," he replied, "But, I better get the others back to the school."

"Sounds good," Harry said, hugging him, "I'll see you soon?"

Severus nodded, "Obviously."

* * *

Hermione sat on the bed while Ron's snores filled the room, feeling lower than she'd had in years. Her family hated her, her marriage was falling apart, and people thought she'd run away for a torrid reason.

She stared at the small box in her hands, caressing the vine carvings with small roses on it.

She pricked her finger, smearing the blood onto one of the small flowers in the corner and the seal hissed, opening up for her. She pulled free a small necklace with a ring hanging off of it and a pile of photographs.

She stopped, feeling her heart race with anxiety as she dropped it all back into the box, but not before catching a glimpse of a frayed photograph. She gently pulled it free and watched as a giggling toddler laughed wildly as a younger Hermione nuzzles her neck. Hermione frowned, reaching for her wand to get a closer look at the image.

"Mione?" Ron called, his voice heavy with sleep, "What are you doin'?"

She threw the photo back in and shut the box, looking back at Ron as she placed the box inside her nightstand.

"Nothing, Ronald," she replied, "Just drinking some water. Go back to bed."

She laid back down and curled up, facing the window as more questions than answers swam in her head. And tomorrow she'd start with her old case files.


	4. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is given to you in blurbs, kind of. You're basically seeing important snippets of Hermione's life and not all of the memories that were returned to her. These are the memories I feel are most important for you guys to see
> 
> WARNING: There is discussion of RAPE in this chapter. There is also some molesting on a Death Eater's part. There is child abandonment, attacking a child, kidnapping, and murder

Hermione stepped into the Ministry, worried about what she would uncover. She tapped on the door to the illustrious room. The door swung open and she was met by a large black window. She knew it was an illusion. She couldn't see them, but they could all see her.

"Do you have an appointment?" a voice called out, altered through so she wouldn't recognize the owner if she knew them.

"No," she said, tentatively.

"State your business, we're not open for visitors today," the receptionist called.

"I...I have business with Unspeakable Grace," she replied.

"And the reason for your visit?" the receptionist prodded.

"To uncover memories I had her remove," she answered, "She said, if I were in need of them to come here and tell whoever is here 'cuimhnigh'."

"Ah," the receptionist replied, "Let me see if she's ready to receive. Take a seat."

Hermione nodded, sitting down and thinking about the case files she'd drowned herself in that morning. Things were redacted and she could tell, and she knew the only way she was going to know everything she needed to she would need to see all the truth laid out in front of her.

"Hermione," Thommis Grace called from the door, the woman stood, tall and imposing, her fingertips resting against each other as she looked at Hermione, "I've been wondering when you'd come. I am quite surprised to see it was so long. You were meant to return for these memories once you were able to work through your...issues."

Hermione frowned, rising to her feet, "I'm sorry, Unspeakable Grace, the longer I was away the easier it was to stay away."

Thommis's arm moved through her robes like the hand of Death, pointing down a hall, "This way."

They walked in silence before Thommis spoke again.

"Do you think you will be alright once I return these memories? Or will you need a psychiatric hold?" she prompted.

"I-I don't know," Hermione admitted.

Thommis eyed her, her completely white eyes feeling as though they were penetrating into Hermione's very soul.

"Interesting," the woman said, no emotional inflection.

"What is?" Hermione prompted.

"It is not my will or right to say," she replied, shrugging as she led Hermione into a completely white room with only a chair and a small table with a large container on it, wisps of what Hermione knew were memories flowing through it.

Hermione tensed. There was a reason she didn't want these memories. There were reasons she'd hidden them, but she knew she needed to see them. She took a deep breath and steeled herself to move forward.

"You've always been so bold," Thommis said, tipping her head to the side, curiously, "But, I guess if I had done what you had I would want to flee as well."

Before Hermione could ask Thommis was pointing to the chair.

"This will be painful. Forgive me," she said, as she pulled her wand free.

Hermione steeled herself as restraints wrapped around her wrists.

"I need to know..." she replied.

"As you wish," Thommis said just as pain filled Hermione.

* * *

**July 15th, 1998:**

Hermione sat with Severus as he struggled to speak. His voice was barely a croak.

"Come on," she said, encouragingly, "It's just us. You can't expect to get better if you won't even try."

"I am trying," he growled, as his throat scratched.

"Hermione?" Ron called, opening the door, "We're going to the pub, you coming?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. It's okay. I'm going to keep trying to help the professor. Your Mum needs a break."

Jealousy flashed in Ron's eyes, but he nodded, "Right."

* * *

**December 24th, 1999:**

"Hermione, go get Snape," Molly called.

"I'll get him," Ron grumbled.

"It's fine, Ron, I'll get him," Hermione replied, getting to her feet, "You know how he gets if we interrupt his brewing."

She tapped on the door and walked in, watching him work.

"It's time for dinner," she said, softly.

He sighed, the only sign of him hearing her. Hermione had spent the last yeae of his recovery learning his twitches and cues. They were always so subtle, but quite expressive.

"Come on, Severus. You've been here all day," she prompted, the name change coming shortly after Hermione had decided to stay here, studying from home, to help Molly take care of Severus.

The two had become reluctant friends and she found the man, charming and witty, when he wasn't scowling at her.

"Go bother your silly boyfriend, chit," he growled.

She rolled her eyes. Could she really call Ronald her boyfriend anymore? They barely spoke anymore. He was rarely ever home and half the time he was drunk. He was so happy to spend all his time at the MLE training or hanging out with the other trainees. What did he need with her?

"At this point you're more my boyfriend. Now come on," she said, without thinking, slamming her hand down on the page he was pretending to read.

She tipped her face to the side, a little surprised by how close she was, but not pulling away. "I know you hate dealing with the entire family, but she won't leave it alone until you come inside. Now, you can be the Grinch from inside as well as you can be from out here."

He sneered, but his eyes watched her curiously as he tipped his head closer to hers. "Now you're calling me a character from a silly muggle book. How am I supposed to take that?"

"As the insult it's meant to be," she replied, teasingly, taking a step back, composing herself as she felt her face flush and her body tingle. It hadn't done that since she and Ronald had first gotten together.

He rolled his eyes, but rose to his feet, towering over her. "Lead the way, Mistress Granger."

* * *

The night was beautiful, almost magical. Hermione stood outside, watching the stars as Severus stepped through, about to head to the shed, where he'd set up a work room and his temporary bedroom.

"What are you doing out here?" he prompted.

"Hiding?" she replied, "I needed a moment to myself."

He nodded, sitting down beside her. "How will it be when you join this insufferable family?"

"Just because our families were quiet doesn't mean there isn't something nice about all this," she chastised, gently.

He shrugged and Hermione looked over to him.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do with your second chance at life?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No. No idea."

"Well, McGonagall really wants you back," she replied.

"Do I want to teach dunderheads again?" he prompted.

She shrugged, "I don't know, Severus. That's really up to you, isn't it?"

She rose to her feet and he moved to join her. Hermione's face tipped up to look at him before grimacing. She'd forgotten about the Mistletoe Fleur had put up on the front door. He followed her gaze, his face flushing.

"We don't need to indulge in such childish traditions," he said.

"Oh, come now, would you single handedly be the reason none of the Weasley children have any more children?" she teased.

He laughed, "I doubt they need any more children."

She reached up and pulled him down, pressing her lips to his. He started in surprise as his arms went around her waist, returning her kiss. Hermione had no idea what had possessed her, but she sank into him as the snow started falling around them. He slowly pulled away.

"There...they shouldn't have a problem now," he murmured, his voice rough.

She swallowed hard, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he called.

"Goodnight, Severus," she replied.

* * *

**January 3rd, 2000:**

"You're so fucking frigid, Hermione! You really can't be mad because I acted out! I'm horny!" Ron shouted, drunk and swaying.

"I told you I wasn't ready, Ronald!" she replied, "You could have had the decency and respect to wait!"

He scoffed, "You don't spend time with me anymore! So, what am I supposed to do? At least Lavender actually wanted to spend time with me!"

"Go fuck yourself!" Hermione shouted, stalking out of the house and into Severus's shed.

He frowned, watching her pace back and forth, full of rage. She'd found Ronald, his hands up Lavender Brown's skirt in the bathroom at the Leaky. She'd never been so embarrassed in her entire life. She knew she wasn't the easiest girlfriend to have, especially with women fawning all over him. But, was that all he wanted? A little fuck toy?

She blinked tears out of her eyes as she finally met his eye.

"I can hex him, if you'd like?" he teased, gently.

She let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob.

"This was bound to happen," she admitted, "We haven't slept with each other yet. I'm not so naive to think he wouldn't look for it somewhere else."

"That isn't an excuse, Hermione," he chastised.

"I know," she replied, sitting beside him, "I think it's time to leave here. I can't do this anymore. I can't be with him anymore."

* * *

**September 1st, 2000:**

"I am Hermione Granger, I am Professor Snape's apprentice. I will be teaching first year Potions and I will be grading your papers. Anything you need I am here to help you," Hermione introduced.

Severus rolled his eyes. "If you're done, Miss Granger, can I start my lessons?"

"Sorry, Professor," she replied, taking her seat.

It had taken months to talk Severus into letting her be his apprentice, especially with both of them moving into Grimmauld Place temporarily while Severus bought a new property, his house being burned down by rogue Death Eaters.

Hermione watched the man she'd come to respect and admire as he taught, realizing that he'd let go of some of that rage in the last few months. As the day came to a close he smiled as she yawned. She blushed, always shy when he smiled at her. It reminded her of a pirate with a secret.

"Long day, Miss Granger?" he teased.

She glared, playfully, "Nothing I can't handle."

"Join me for a night cap?" he asked, opening the door to his office.

She followed and he poured each of them a small glass of whisky.

"To new beginnings," she toasted.

"To your first day," he replied, tapping his glass to hers.

* * *

**September 19th, 2003:**

Hermione didn't know how long they'd been down there. She didn't know how long it had been since they'd eaten or if people were still searching for them. When they went to London for the annual Retribution Ball, held by the Malfoys every year since the war she hadn't thought anything about it.

It was just another trip into the city. She hadn't taken a date, opting to travel with her surly professor. How did she know that the night would end with a battle and her in a cell in someone's basement?

She hissed in pain as she moved again, wondering when they'd throw Severus back down here. Every day since they got here they'd been taking him away. He'd always come back with new cuts and bruises. But, it wasn't as bad as what they'd done to Neville or Theo. Nor was it anything close to what they did to Lucius Malfoy. Hermione had been vomiting for days after thinking about the way they'd let a pack of werewolves eat him for protecting her from Greyback's wandering hands.

"Come here, mudblood," A cold voice hissed, as fingers embedded themselves into her hair and yanked her forward, dragging her.

She screamed and kicked as she tried to stop the person from pulling her by her hair. A swift kick to the side stopped her fight as she was dropped onto the floor in a dilapidated room.

The Rowle Mansion. Hermione looked up to find Thorfinn Rowle glaring down at her.

"Maybe she'll be a little more leverage, what do you think Snape?" the man snarled.

"You're a disgrace to your entire family," Snape drawled, blood spilling from a new cut on his cheek.

Thorfinn slapped him hard and Snape chuckled darkly, and Hermione saw the cold gaze of a Death Eater, instead of her professor, her friend.

"Come on, Thorfinn, you think a silly mudblood and a few kicks to me will get me to do your bidding?" he sneered, "You're as pathetic as your father. Always begging for scraps. How did such a piece of shit end up with the family home when your aunt and uncles were so much better?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Thorfinn shouted, barking crucio.

Severus didn't flinch, reminding Hermione that he'd probably been 'crucio'd' so often he didn't feel it anymore. He cackled, looking mad.

"Was that the best you could do?" he snarled.

Hermione stumbled back in fear as Severus launched toward Thorfinn, but cuffs cut into him, stopping him. Thorfinn smirked.

"No," he scoffed, picking up Hermione and caressing her body as Severus glared.

"She's quite pretty," he said, as he cupped her breasts, "Even for a mudblood."

Hermione shuddered in fear, knowing she'd never done more than heavy petting with anyone. She swallowed hard.

"Let her go," Severus growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Make the potion," Thorfinn spat, "And I promise I won't harm a little hair on her body."

"A Philosopher's Stone won't bring back the Dark Lord," Severus spat.

"Oh, but that and a baby and a bit of his soul," Thorfinn hissed, caressing the inside of Hermione's thighs, causing her to shudder, "That might do the trick."

He nibbled at her neck as Severus fought against the cuffs.

"Of course, I don't have to use the mudblood," Thorfinn sneered, "There's a pretty little pureblood right downstairs.”

Hermione whimpered, flinching away as his touch became more invasive.

"All you have to say is you'll do it, Snape. You owe us," Emmett Avery growled.

"I owe you nothing," he snapped, "Get your hands off the girl."

He cursed the suppression cuffs on his wrists as he glared at them.

"I thought she meant nothing to you," Thorfinn scoffed.

"My sisters got everything because you handed my father and I in," Emmett barked, "I'm destitute living in this rundown house with so many others. And you give a fuck about the girl!?"

His wand slashed and Hermione screamed as pain erupted in her body.

"Please, stop!" Hermione screamed.

"Thorfinn mocked her screams, holding her closer, "Merlin, I love when they _scream_!"

"Thorfinn!" Emmett snapped, "Enough!"

"I always knew you were a sick little fucker. Did you even actually give a fuck about pureblood supremacy?" Severus glared.

Emmett rubbed at his temples as Thorfinn gave Severus a dark smile.

"Why bring the Dark Lord back?" Severus scoffed, "He failed. Twice."

"Because, he was the last of the heirs of Slytherin. The strongest Pureblood ever to roam the English land. The bloodline of Hekate herself. The oldest of witches except Nyx. His blood will conquer everything!" Emmett shouted.

"You sound like your father and his foolish friends!" Severus sneered, "Always saying that Tom Riddle would be the one to awaken chaos and lead the witches back into the light. Have you adopted the foolish ideas of the Labrynth?"

"This is beyond the Labrynth, Snape," James Trippet called, "This is about power."

Hermione had no idea what they were talking about, but she started kicking away, wanting nothing more than to free herself from their arms.

"Will you help us or not?" James snapped.

"No," Severus barked.

"Then you leave us no choice," Emmett shrugged, "Take the girl on the table, Thorfinn."

Thorfinn giggled like a manic fool before picking up Hermione and throwing her roughly on the table. Hermione screamed, thrashing as he moved to hold her down. She couldn't let her first time be this way. She couldn't let this disgusting fool touch her.

"STOP MOVING, YOU LITTLE BITCH," he snarled, but she had a feeling he was actually enjoying her fighting back.

" _Enough!"_ Severus shouted, his eyes filled with pain, "I'll make it. Just leave her alone."

Emmett smiled, "Let the girl go, Thorfinn."

Thorfinn growled in disappointment, moving away as Hermione broke down into sobs.

"Master?" an extremely old House Elf called, "There are Aurors near the Mansion."

"Shit," Thorfinn cursed.

"Send the others out to make sure none of them come through our wards," Emmett snapped, "Greyback, take them up into a bedroom and seal them in there. Severus can start working in the morning when we return and just because you pissed me off, I'd like you all to meet the mother of our prodigy."

"You said you wouldn't hurt her," Severus growled.

"No, Thorfinn said that," he sneered, "And if you disobey we'll take her by force anyway. So, you get to decide how gentle we are with her."

* * *

**October 10 th, 2003:**

Hermione was curled up in the bed after another round of tortures to get Severus to move faster. He sat beside her, pain in his gaze.

Hermione watched him, tired. She wished they would just kill her. But, she knew that wasn't in her cards. They weren't even allowed to cause her any real damage. Not since a Seer had come and told them what they wanted to hear. She would carry a child of great power and strength that would change the world.

So, while they didn't torture her like before they still liked to play with the mudblood. They'd make her watch while they tortured the group of heroes they'd managed to take the night of the ball. But, none of them laid a finger on her unless she tried to help her friends.

They fed her fancy foods, feeding her like a treasured pet, collared with a magical suppressor. Even let her wear archaic gowns and sleep in a bed. And Emmett had agreed to leave Severus with her to ensure she stayed untouched. She wanted to laugh when he'd said that to her. He was using these men and yet he didn't even trust them.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," he whispered, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Lay with me?" she pressed.

He nodded and curled up beside her. Hermione moved forward, shuddering as she burrowed deeper into his side. She didn't want to talk anymore. She didn't want to hear his apologies. Not right now. Right now, she had something she'd been thinking about for weeks that needed to be done. She knew they weren't going to wait much longer, and Severus couldn't delay the Philosopher's Stone's creation much longer.

"Severus?" she whispered.

"Hm?" he prompted.

"I want you..." she turned away, so she didn't have to face him, "I want you to make love to me."

He balked, like she knew he would and started trying to climb out of the bed.

"Severus stop," she begged, pulling him back.

"Hermione..." he started.

"Severus, please?" she begged, her eyes filling with tears, "I've never...I want it to be _my_ choice. _Please?_ Goddess knows what will happen when this is all over. I could be dead in nine months. Please? Please...I'd rather my first time be with someone I trust. Someone I love. Please, Severus?"

"I...I can't take advantage of you like that, Hermione," he pleaded.

She cupped his face in her hands. "Severus, I've been in love with you before I even started my apprenticeship. You aren’t taking advantage of me."

She knew he was barely hearing her words, but his arms came around her as she confessed what she'd been trying to deny for months.

"Please? I know you'll be gentler than any of them," she whispered, "I'd like to experience what it's supposed to be like before they ruin it forever."

"You don't know what you're asking," he whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes shut.

"I know you don't see me that way, but Sev..." she started.

"Little Mia, do you think I haven't dreamt about you? Haven't thought about your kisses and your touch? That I haven't lain awake at night thinking about you?" he whispered, "You've been in my every thought for the last four years."

"Really?" she replied, eyes wide. She knew she'd had a crush on him but had no idea about his crush on her.

"Yes, but I'm an old man. I shouldn't be thinking about you that way..." he confessed.

"Don't think about that right now, Severus," she whispered, pressing her lips to his, "Make love to me like this is our last night on this earth. Because soon it might be."

"Are you sure about this?" he pressed.

She nodded and he leaned down pressing his lips to hers, kissing her reverently as his hands moved down her body, worshiping her, igniting a fire Hermione didn't know she could feel. He slowly led her through the motions, readying her for him, and then claimed her as his, whispering endearments that brought her to tears.

* * *

**February 6th, 2004:**

Hermione was ready to kill him. He'd been tiptoeing around her since they got back, and she hated it. They'd been rescued by the aurors three days after he'd made love to her and they still hadn't discussed it.

Hermione had gone through her mandatory Mind-Healing appointments and had started her auror training, wanting to be a part of keeping Dark Wizards off the streets. But, she had made certain to keep in touch with her old professor, her mentor, and the man who took her virginity. Her friend.

They sent letters every few days. But, it wasn't the same as seeing him or touching him. She'd tried to breach the subject in her letters, but it never felt right, or he’d gently rebuffed her and now his letters were less frequent since he'd started his sabbatical to work on research for curing lasting effects of curses. They were in the same city, yet she hadn't seen him at all.

"Hey, are you still napping?" Ginny called, knocking on the door.

Hermione opened the door.

"What's up?" Hermione asked.

"The guest are on their way and I was wondering if you were still up for company tonight," Ginny replied, rubbing her large belly.

Hermione grimaced, "I'll stay in the drawing room or in here."

"I figured,” She replied, smiling sympathetically, "I'm sorry we couldn't cancel. Everyone's dead set on a baby shower."

"Gin, you deserve a baby shower!" Hermione exclaimed, "Just 'cause I'm all anxious now doesn't mean everyone should stop celebrating."

Ginny hugged her, "I'll be more excited once he's out of there. Honestly, why do people actually like being pregnant?"

"I couldn't tell you," Hermione laughed as Ginny stepped out into the hall.

"Go get Harry?" she asked, nudging her toward the office, "I really don't want to be alone once my Mum gets here."

"Of course," Hermione replied, heading down to Harry's office.

She knocked, gently opening the door, surprised to see Harry enjoying a drink with Severus and Malfoys.

"Hullo, Granger," Draco said, easily, waving.

Draco had been around more since he helped get her out of Rowle's clutches. Astoria Greengrass, his fiancé, sat beside him, drinking as well.

"Hello, Hermione," she greeted, "Is Ginny looking for us, then?"

She nodded, but kept her eyes glued on Severus.

"Yeah, she said guests should be arriving soon. How are you two?" she said.

"As well as can be expected," she replied, "Draco, you have two more minutes, then come down."

Astoria rose and headed out of the room, Hermione stepping back. Harry was already up and putting everything away.

"We can finish celebrating later, right?" Harry prompted.

"Celebrating what?" Hermione asked.

"Severus just patented a charm and potion set that will diminish the physical symptoms of the Cruciatus on long term patients," Draco announced.

"Wow, that's amazing," Hermione said, as she watched his cheeks flush. It was impressive what his mind could do. She knew all about how he'd spasm from time to time and she'd even had her own leg cramp up on bad days.

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter," they heard the warning tone of Astoria calling up to them.

"Shit," the two men mumbled, hurrying from the room, leaving the two together.

"It's nice to see you," she said, smiling at Severus.

"You as well," He replied.

"Are you done avoiding me now?" she asked.

"Hermione, I told you, it shouldn't have happened, and the discussion was over," he said, coldly.

"No, you said you were done discussing it. I'm not," she replied.

He scoffed, "It happened, Hermione."

"Severus, you said, you loved me," she countered.

"In a moment of weakness," he countered.

"Oh, really? So, if not for that..." she started.

But, her words were drowned out as his lips met hers.

"Hush, woman," he sighed, "Why can't you just let it go?"

"Why can't you just admit you want to be with me?" she retorted.

"I'm almost twenty years your senior, Hermione, you shouldn't have anything to do with me," he replied, "Not in this way."

"Yet, you haven't moved away," she retorted, "Severus..."

He swallowed hard as she reached for him again, "I'm not broken. And I'm not delicate. And I want you. And you can't deny you don't want me."

He groaned as she cupped him through his slacks. He gripped her hand and pulled away.

"Hermione," he warned.

“Live a little, Severus,” she teased, pulling him into her bedroom.

* * *

**October 31st, 2004:**

After twelve and a half hours Hermione was holding her in her arms. She was smiling, softly, as she held her close.

"Where's Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Right here, love," he murmured, sitting down beside her.

"She's perfect, isn't she?" she said, tears in her eyes as she looked down at the infant, gripping her finger.

"She's as perfect as her mother," he murmured, brushing his lips against her forehead.

"Hi, Ellie," she murmured, kissing her forehead, "Daddy and I are so happy to meet you."

Hermione felt her magick soar, wrapping around the infant and then gasped as she felt another magical core, reaching out to wrap around her own.

"I thought infants didn't carry magick? I thought it didn't show until later on?" she asked.

Severus's eyes were widened as he also felt her magick.

"She's powerful," the Healer who delivered her said, smiling, "We haven't seen a more powerful child in neigh on a hundred years born here, and I should know. Family's been at this for centuries. But, then the Prince line has extraordinary witches. All the way back to Salazar Slytherin and Salazar's family was rumored to be the direct descendants of Hekate herself. But, don't you worry, she'll be a good girl, I'm sure. Now, let's get this paperwork sign and sealed."

* * *

**December 3 rd, 2005:**

Hermione could barely remember her dress or what the venue was like, but she remembered the way he looked at her. She remembered the way he spoke to her. How he loved her.

She remembered how much she loved the man in front of her. How much she trusted him. How much she couldn't wait to spend every day with him.

She remembered their beautiful daughter, twirling in her dress as she sang, happily, giggling softly and making flowers bloom from nothing.

And she remembered telling him about the second bundle of joy they'd have in eight short months.

* * *

**September 1st, 2006:**

"I'm so sorry," Luna sobbed, as Hermione and Severus hurried into the room.

"Where is my daughter?" she demanded, searching for anyone who would tell her.

"Auror Snape, please, calm down," a Medi-witch called.

"No, tell me!" she screamed, "Where's my baby? Where's my little girl?"

"Mia," Severus called, pulling her close, "Mia, calm down."

She stared up at him, eyes filled with tears.

"Who would take her?" she sobbed, the tears slipping down her cheek, "Where is she?"

"I don't know, but we'll find her, Hermione. I swear," he replied.

"Is Declan okay?" she screamed, panic setting in again the longer she didn't have her children, turning wildly as someone brought the boy and placed him into her arms. She held him close as he cried, inconsolably, Theo standing there shell-shocked.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," he whispered, "It happened so fast."

Severus murmured a calming charm and took Declan from her gently, "Hermione, you have to calm down. We’re going to find her."

Hermione whimpered softly just as Harry came down the hall, Ginny and James right behind him, screeching.

"Mama, Ellie! Mama, Ellie!" he sobbed as Ginny tried to console him.

A moment later Hermione and Severus were brought into an interrogation room. Head Auror Kim came in and he handed them a picture of a symbol.

"Have either of you ever seen this symbol?" he asked.

Hermione didn't recognize it, but she could tell it was charmed into her carpet.

"It's Nyx's Labyrinth," Severus said, taking the photo, "The ancients used to mark things with this symbol when they wanted to invoke chaos. Why is this drawn on our floor?"

"Burned into it actually," Kim said, gravelly, "This is the symbol of -"

"The Labrynth," Severus finished, putting two and two together, "But, what does our daughter have to do with this? My bloodlines goes back to Hekate, not Nyx. There is no living record of a wizarding family with her blood in their veins."

"That's because the bloodline is muggle," a voice called, stepping into the room, "I am Unspeakable Thommis Grace. And your wife and children are the first wizarding descendants of Nyx in four hundred years."

"That's impossible," Hermione countered.

"It isn't," the woman replied, "Did you feel that child's power on her arrival into this world? And your son, he is a male and is quite powerful himself. The story of Nyx's bloodline is simple. She chose never to have a human line because of the powers she would place inside. But, when she found a small baby, dying in the woods, she gave the girl her blood so she would survive. The girl grew strong and wise and powerful and her children all equally fierce, her descendants successful. But, every few centuries a witch would appear and then fade from existence. The legend claims that any magical child would have a perchance for true chaos. And that a chaos strong enough would bring the muggle world to its knees."

"And what? Eliana is that child?" Hermione demanded, hysterically.

"It seems someone believes so," the Unspeakable said, calmly, "Muggles and normal wizarding folk don't hold records like we Unspeakables do, Mrs. Snape. They do not understand what we do about bloodlines and magic. How you can destroy it by mixing it too much, how you can harness so much in a bloodline dormant until it explodes in a muggle. If you are a descendent of Nyx and as I know, Lord Prince is a descendent of Hekate, your child may be the most dangerous creation in all the world. Or maybe she's just an exceptional child."

"How is this helping us find our daughter?" Severus demanded.

"Have you familiarized yourself with the fae lore of old, Mr. Snape?" the Unspeakable prodded.

He shook his head.

"It was believed that the nymphs were created by Nyx originally and they lived with her on an island she retired to before the Olympians. All of them, her creation and they bred from there. It says that all elves and all magic comes from the Isle of Skye and that is where we are sending a team of aurors," she finished, "As we speak, there is a team headed there to stop them. And a pureblood willing to spill blood to seek entrance."

Hermione pulled away and hurried to the door.

"Mrs. Snape, you must let..." the Unspeakable started.

"That is my daughter," she argued as she felt the tug of her daughter's core crying out to hers. She disapparated, using the feeling of Eliana’s core to find her. Hermione stumbled into the middle of the island.

The memory blurred together, confusing Hermione as she found a group of people surrounding her daughter. Suddenly magic burst forth, angry and wild from Eliana, swirling around them as the toddler reached for her. Hermione held her close, staring into the violet glowing gaze of the toddler, a madness filling her as someone spoke to her. Her eyes focused for a second, recognizing Ron before Emmett Avery came toward her.

"Give us the girl. She belongs to the wizarding world. She is our goddess of chaos," he said, in awe, looking at the girl as though she deserved to be worshiped.

"Crucio," Hermione hissed, watching the man fall to his knees in pain.

The madness in her grew and Hermione watched as the other followers started laughing and cackling and screaming. Some ran and some fell to their knees, others rolled around and wailed as Eliana's hands reached out, her eyes still glowing.

"Hermione, you have to stop her!" Ron called, coming forward just as Emmett bowed at her feet.

"She's perfect," he hissed and Hermione glared, yelling the killing curse before the world went black.

* * *

**November 12th, 2006:**

Hermione spent weeks recovering from what she had done. Weeks wondering how she could hurt anyone, let alone kill them. But, no one noticed her turmoil. Not when Eliana wouldn't speak. She hadn't said a word since the kidnapping.

Hermione felt herself breaking away as she saw her failings, knowing that Severus had taken up a lot of the slack. He was doing so much, and she could barely get herself out of bed in the morning.

An owl pulled her from her thoughts, and she frowned, looking at it. There was nothing written on the envelope. She checked it for spells, but it was clean, so she opened the thing.

_She'll be ours eventually. Your mind will break soon enough and then we'll take her._

She gasped, dropping the letter as she back away quickly. Her throat felt like it was tightening as the memories of the months before came creeping back into her mind. She backed away, hitting a wall before gripping for the door, trying to catch her breath. She hurried down the stairs and screamed as she felt someone touch her. She swung her wand out, unleashing a stream of power as her vision blurred.

"HERMIONE!" Severus shouted, bringing her back to herself.

His face was red with shock and anger as he held a sobbing Eliana in his arms, a magical barrier between them and her. Dread filled her as she realized what she'd done.

"Ellie...oh, baby, I'm so sorry," she said, reaching for her.

The little girl burrowed deeper into her father's side, flinching, as she hid behind her dark curls. Hermione's eyes burned with tears. She hadn't meant to attack her daughter. She hadn't meant to scare her.

"Hermione," Severus starts slowly, but she was already running out of the door, horrified by what she'd done.

* * *

**November 13th, 2006:**

"Do you know what you're asking for, Mrs. Snape?" Unspeakable Grace asked.

"I need to work things out. And I can't do it with the memories in me. I've spoken to others about this type of therapy and it seems to work. I need to get away. And I've written everything down in a notebook so I can work through it. Then I'll come home. I can't hurt my daughter…Next time Severus could be gone, and it could be too late. I could hurt Declan and Eliana both...I need to get better for her, for them," Hermione explained.

Unspeakable Grace nodded, "I will do this, but who will be your Keeper?"

"Ronald Weasley," she said, looking back at him.

She'd spent the entire night discussing it all with Ron and in the end he'd offered to come with her. He didn't have anything to lose and he wanted to get a change anyway to find himself. It would work out. In a few months she would be able to cope with what happened and come home.

They'd both left letters for the family explaining what they were doing and by the end of the day they'd be in the States and Hermione would start trying to get better.

"Remember 'cuimhnigh' when you're ready to receive your memories. And leave yourself clues to come get them," the Unspeakable explained, "Do you want them replaced?"

She shook her head, "No. I need to know what traumatically happened to me through my notes. I need to be blank not have false answers in place."

"Sit back, Hermione," the Unspeakable said, "Let's begin."

* * *

**The Present:**

Hermione stared in shock at the Unspeakable before she starts sobbing, shock and disillusionment filling her. What had she done?


	5. Subjective Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. That's what this chapter is.
> 
> This story has become kind of dark. As much as an adventure story it's going to be in the end. It is relatively a dark fic. It's a Happy ending story, but I'm telling you guys now, the way it's being plotted out it gets pretty angsty. So, if you want to bow out gracefully I get it. I've updated the tags and put a rating on. I'm trying to be a bit delicate but >.>
> 
> WARNINGS: There is domestic violence and child abuse in this chapter and talk of suicide. I have added ********** at the beginning and the end of it.

Hermione tore the storage unit apart searching for the diary she never knew existed. She screamed in frustration before pulling out her cellphone.

"Lupin!" a cheery American voice called through the phone.

"Nika?" Hermione whimpered.

"Hermione?" the woman replied, her voice going from chipper to concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Where are you two?" Hermione prompted.

"Um, we're in Florida visiting my Mom. What's up?" she prompted.

"Can you and Teddy go to my house?" Hermione asked.

"Why?" Nika said, frowning, "Hermione, why are you being so cryptic?"

Hermione sighed, trying to gather her thoughts as she waved her wand, putting everything back in its place. She tried to focus as the annoying day began to drag on her. Everything from getting back to her parent’s old house and getting the car to run and get here had been infuriating.

"Um, yes. Remember when I told you I had some traumatic events I had wiped?" Hermione explained.

"Yeah?" Nika asked.

"Well, I had them returned," she whispered, "And I...I think something happened in between me trying to get better and me royally fucking up."

"Oh, bug," Nika lamented, "What do you need from home?"

"I'm looking for a notebook. Well, a diary, I guess. I can't find it in any of the things I brought here, and I need it," she pushed.

"Um, okay, yeah of course," Nika replied, "Let me talk to Teddy and we'll get it to you as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Nik," Hermione said, staring up at the ceiling with tears in her eyes.

"You take care, okay?" Nika said, "Love ya, bye."

* * *

*****************************************SKIP NOW IF TRIGGERED BY DOMESTIC ABUSE OR CHILD ABUSE*************************************************

Hermione stepped through the door to Ron screaming. She flinched as she heard the glass bottle smashing against a wall.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" he roared.

"I don't know!" Hugo whimpered and Hermione instantly charged through the room, wand drawn.

"What are you doing!?" she screamed, stepping in front of Hugo, who had blood dripping from his lip.

Ron's lip curled.

"Here you are, standing in front of the pathetic little brat!" he snarled.

"Don't you dare talk to my son that way!" she spat just as his hand went around her neck, slamming her against the wall.

Hermione tensed, familiar fear coursing through her. These attacks had gotten less frequent since she hexed him three years ago, but they still managed to terrify her. She could smell the stench of Rum on his lips and she gasped.

"GET OFF HER!" Hugo shouted, pushing his father roughly. Ron swung his fist, hitting Hugo, who stared up at him in shock as Hermione's wits came back to her.

A hex flew from her wand and Ron stumbled back, screaming in pain.

"How dare you?" she roared, "How dare you hit our son?! How dare you act like this!? I THOUGHT THIS WAS DONE, RON!"

Ron's eyes cleared and he coughed. "I'm...Mione, I didn't mean to...it's just hard...being here."

He looked deep into her eyes and Hermione felt her anger dissipate slightly as she moved toward him, her hand moving up to caress his cheek.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Hugo shouted, "He just choked you! This is fucked!"

Hermione jolted back and watched as Hugo stalked from the room, slamming it shut.

"Ron, you can't...we can't go through this again," Hermione said, steeling herself, "You promised you'd get help for the drinking."

"I know it's getting bad again," he whispered, "I should apologize."

"I don't think that's going to be enough this time," she admitted.

"Hermione, if you leave me I'll kill myself," he said, instantly, his eyes filling with tears.

Hermione's heart clenched and she shook her head. "Don't talk that way."

"I love you, Hermione. I can't lose you," he whispered.

"Go sleep it off, love," she whispered.

"Lay with me?" he pushed.

Hermione wanted to say 'no', but something compelled her to agree as he pulled her forward. Why did she stay? As she laid with him she thought about all the times she should’ve left. All the times she should’ve disappeared and been alone. Why did she bother being married to this man? At times she wasn’t even sure she actually loved him, rather than felt compelled to be with him.

How could she love someone who hurt her?

**********************************************************

* * *

Sniffling wasn't new to Eliana. She'd found many a first-year crying in every corner of the school. What was new was finding your half-brother curled up against the Whomping Willow, sobbing.

"Hugo?" Eliana prompted, gently.

She hated the boy for his existence alone, but that didn't mean she liked the sound of people crying. He looked up at her and she felt her eyes widen but didn't let anything else show. Again, this wasn't her first time seeing someone beaten up.

"Who did this?" she asked, tipping his face up gently to look at her. She used her robes to wipe the blood from his bottom lip and took him in.

"It doesn't matter," he muttered.

"Yes, it does," she said, seriously, " _No one_. and I mean no one, is allowed to put their hands on you. Especially in violence. Who did this?"

"You can't do anything about it!" he shouted, suddenly, moving away from her, "No one can! He's always done it!"

"Who, Hugo?" she prompted, frowning, as a deep pit started to form in her stomach.

"My dad," he whispered, the light leaving his eyes as he held himself close.

Pain lacerated inside of her as rage boiled.

"He's _never_ going to touch you again," she hissed, "I swear it."

She took his hand, her eyes glowing violet as she moved through the school. She let herself into the Gryffindor Common Room before she turned to Hugo.

"Stay put," she commanded.

She walked in and came out with her brother.

"Hugo, are you okay?" Declan asked, his concern evident as he placed his hand gently to the bruise forming.

"Don't heal it," she commanded, "Come on, both of you."

She headed to the Head Common Room and opened the door, finding James studying at the table.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" he demanded as he stalked toward Hugo.

Hugo flinched and Eliana frowned, sitting him down on the sofa. She kneeled in front of him before taking her phone out and taking photos.

"Just in case," she whispered, before murmuring a healing charm. "You're going to stay in here tonight. Deck, start some tea. I'll be back. James, come with me."

"You can't get anyone involved," Hugo said, desperately, reaching for her hand.

"What do you mean? He hit you, Hugo," she said, angrily, but relaxed as she saw the fear in his eyes.

"He'll hurt Mum. If I don't come back he'll hurt her. He's already told me," he begged.

"Why is she with that pathetic cretin!?" she snapped.

"I don't know," Hugo huffed, "But, there's nothing to be done. Even if she leaves him I'm a Weasley. They won't give Mum precedence in a Court Case. Not in the States."

Eliana grumbled. "Well, we're not there are we? Stay put. Both of you."

She rose to her feet and headed toward the door. James followed, watching as she warded it before heading down to Guest Housing. He didn't say a word, fear slowly creeping into him as she moved. She quickly found the room and slammed her hand against it.

"What are you going to do?" James asked.

"Teach a grown man what happens when he touches my brother," she growled just as the door opened.

Her wand was out and in the Red head's face before he could even get his bearings.

"I've never threatened an auror before," she said, darkly, "But, there’s a first time for everything. I'm sure you know very well who I was raised by. If my brother ever steps foot out of this room with marks from your flesh or your wand again I will torture you to the brink, where you will be begging me for death. And it will never come."

Ron swallowed hard, staring at the tip of her wand. Ron certainly knew about the Snapes and about Hermione’s connection to the Headmaster and his children. But, he’d never heard anyone actually name the connection so close to Hermione. They all knew the past wasn’t discussed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked, coming out of the bedroom, "Eliana, get your wand out of Ron's face. Your father will..."

"What do you care about my father?" Eliana snarled, her eyes glowing, magick dangerously swirling in her as the furniture in the room rattled.

"Ellie," James whispered, "You need to calm down."

She felt his hand moving toward her, but it was her own father's hand that grabbed hers.

"Eliana," he drawled, "We do not waste time on people beneath us."

She twitched, slowly moving to rail in her anger.

"Severus..." Hermione started.

"I have been alerted to a student being hurt within the school walls. Mr. Weasley, you are here banned from _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ , effective immediately," he announced.

Ron's face turned red as he began to argue, but Severus raised his hand.

"You can argue, but what good will that do? That will prompt me getting the aurors involved and from your record, domestic violence seems to be keenly off of it, Weasley. Do you know Aurors generally go to Azkaban for that behaviour?" he drawled.

He looked calm, but Hermione could see how his hands shook it was something that she knew meant he was keeping his rage at bay. Hermione frowned, feeling like she should defend her husband, but also trying to figure out why she should even bother.

“You have fifteen minutes to get off the premises,” Severus called, “And if I have to tell you again you won’t like the circumstances. Mrs. Granger-Weasley, my office. Eliana, go get your brothers – brother and Mr. Weasley. Go with her, Mr. Potter. And don’t let anyone stop her.”

James nodded, watching the way her eyes kept flashing with power. Eliana led the way as she stalked back to the Common Room.

“Are you mad? You could go to Azkaban for threatening an Auror,” James demanded.

“What does it matter?” she countered, angrily, “He deserved it.”

“Eliana, your father told you what happened to your mother last time…” he started.

“Yeah, she hurt me. I get it! She lashed out and hit me with magic. I get it!” she snapped, tears blurring in her eyes, “But, does that really matter? Does it matter when she’s married to a pig who hits her and a little boy? What was she thinking?”

He sighed, rubbing his face tiredly, “I don’t know, but it isn’t our place to judge.”

She shook her head, leaning against the wall as tears fell down her cheek. “I hate him. But, that’s because I thought he had a better life than we did!”

She slammed her fist against a wooden door, “FUCK!”

She sobbed as he came up behind her and held her. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Is it?” she whispered, “Because from here, it feels very far from okay.”

He cupped her face in his hands, turning her to face him. “I love you.”

She hiccupped, tears in her eyes, “I love you, too.”

“Come on,” he murmured, nudging her toward the room after a few minutes, “You know that jackass probably told the House Elves circumventing your command.”

She laughed softly, “He’s more Slytherin than he wants to claim.”

James opened the door and eyed the two new guests. “House Elves constitute as leaving the room.”

“Does it _really_ though?” Albus asked, laying on the other sofa.

“And if it’s two concerned students seeing their friend and cousin beat up is that the same thing?” Scorpius chimed in.

“Yes, you’re both basically House Elves,” he teased.

“How are you feeling, Hugo?” Eliana asked, finally calming some.

“Hadrian,” he corrected.

“What?” Eliana asked, frowning.

“My name. My birthname. It’s Hadrian,” Hugo replied.

“Then why ‘Hugo’?” Scorpius asked, surprised.

“I don’t know, honestly,” Hugo replied, “It’s my middle name, but Dad’s always used it. Said I didn’t remind him of a Hadrian. He kept trying to get Mum to change it, but she refused. Don’t know why, but she compromised in calling me ‘Hugo’. But, right now, I really would rather not be called that by people I consider my friends.”

"Well, Hadrian," Eliana corrected, "You're amongst friends now. We'll take care of you."

"What's going to happen now that I outed my dad?" Hugo asked.

"Headmaster kicked him off school property," James said, "He's taken your Mum up to talk. We'll see where it all goes from there."

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Severus snapped, "How long has that been going on, Mrs.-"

"I remember Severus," she whispered.

He froze, going as still as a statue, "Remember what?"

"Why I left," she replied, "That we were married. That Eliana's my daughter. And Declan my son. And that Hugo is probably not Ron's at all."

He swallowed hard. "Well, then that makes this even worse."

Severus didn’t want to tell her how angry he was. He didn’t want to let her know how much he hated her for what she’d done. Or how much he wanted to kill Weasley after what he’d just witnessed. So, he just stared at her.

"You had an idea, about Hugo," she scoffed, noticing the lack of surprise.

"The boy's birthday's in June. You left in November. Unless you had him early or you were having an affair, which might very well have happened, there's no other option than I'm his father."

"Why didn't you come get us?" she demanded.

He shook his head, looking at her sadly. "Many reasons. Your letters, mainly. And of course, the threats. I thought if you were happy with Ronald and Hadrian taken care of what right did I have to disturb your life? Especially if doing so endangered you."

"Endangered me?" Hermione asked, frowning. She took a seat, rubbing her face, "I think I'm still missing a lot of things."

"That tends to happen when you manipulate your own memories," he said, dryly.

She felt herself smile, wondering why she would ever want to stay away for so long when she felt so comfortable right now?

"Why did you not come home?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know, yet."

"You should've come back as soon as he hit you," he whispered, touching the bruises on her neck gently.

Hermione shivered, desire coiling into her. She hadn't felt that with Ron ever. She'd only felt a desperate need to stay close to him and be with him. She moved her hand up, taking his hand in hers and moving it away from her, but keeping it firmly in her hand.

"I honestly can't tell you why I stayed. It just never sounded right to leave," she confessed, "I tried so many times and each time I'd give up and come right back.”

He nodded, sighing, “This all means nothing. I’m still angry. You’re still confused. You still abandoned everything and everyone.”

“Can you give me the letters?” she prompted.

He nodded, heading back into what must’ve been his private rooms. He came out with a small box.

“Everything should be in there,” he pointed.

“Thank you, Severus,” she said, quietly.

“Hermione, now that we both understand that Hadrian is my child if he hits him again I will kill him,” he warned, “And I will be sending an owl to the Ministry to change his official papers to reflect his lineage.”

“Where is he, anyway?” she prompted, ignoring what his words were implying. The less she knew about this until she signed, agreeing to the change, the better.

“Head Common Room, hiding out with his siblings,” he replied, quietly.

Have they told him?” Hermione asked.

He shook his head. “No, Eliana wouldn’t.”

“I _am_ sorry, Severus,” she said, quietly.

He scoffed, “So am I.”

He rose to his feet, looking tired as he ran his fingers through his greying hair.

“A word of caution,” he said, looking back at her, “Eliana is quite protective of Declan. That nature will extend to Hadrian now that she’s claimed him. And she has, as her display today showed. Family is very important to her. So, I suggest not taking anything she says too offensively. She is also, _my_ daughter, so she isn’t very kind to begin with.”

Hermione nodded in understanding, rubbing her face. “Right.”

She’d be surprised if the girl would ever let her ten feet near her.

“Thank you, Severus,” she said, heading toward the door.

Once the door was shut Severus finally let the breath he was holding free, trying not to choke on a sob. This was all starting to become to much. Pain filled him as he stared at the picture on his desk of his family. Why hadn’t he seen her pain before all of this happened?

* * *

The note came early Sunday morning and Severus lugged the Potters and his own children through his floo.

“Unco Sevy!” AJ squealed happily, the toddler running down the stairs, charging at his godfather.

Severus chuckled, lifting the boy up into his arms.

“Hello, Arthur,” Severus greeted, kissing the boy’s forehead.

“My name AJ, silly!” AJ corrected.

“Oh, forgive me,” Severus chuckled as Eliana, Declan, Lily and James snuck out the back door with their brooms.

Albus rolled his eyes and went upstairs to greet his mother.

“I gotsa fren!” AJ said, happily.

“Teddy?” Albus called, from above.

“Hey, kid,” Teddy greeted as Severus wandered upstairs, “Uncle Sev. Wotcher.”

“Hello, Edward,” Severus drawled.

“HI!” a small boy with bright green hair shouted, waving.

“This my fren, Unco Sev!” AJ shouted, happily, pointing, “Remy! Remy, dis Unco Sevy!”

“Hiiii,” Teddy’s son, Remus, greeted excited.

“Hello, Mr. Lupin,” he replied. Severus had only ever seen the boy in photographs and even he hadn’t been ready for the gangly, hyper thing.

“You’re looking good, Uncle Sev,” Teddy said as Severus put AJ down.

“Thank you. You as well, Edward. How’s the search going?” he prompted.

“Good,” he replied, “Nika and I have been having loads of fun. But, now that Rem’s getting to be school aged we’re reconsidering our options.”

“Where is your wife?” Severus asked.

“With Mum in the drawing room. We just got in. Where are the others?” he prompted, looking for his two other adopted siblings and the Snape children.

“Outside. You know those four. If they can be on a broom or with a book in their hands they will be, especially since the magic in the house makes their game consoles whack out and Ginny refuses to get faster Wiznet,” Harry replied, chuckling as he left his office, Hermione and Hugo right behind him, “Here’s the culprits of the clogged up floo.”

“Aunt Mione!” Teddy said, grinning, “It’s good to see you.”

He hugged her tightly before two others joined them.

“Hermione,” Nika breathed.

Hermione’s eyes filled with tears as Nika hugged her tightly. The younger woman had been her closest confidante and friend, along with advocate. She’d been in the Technology department of the MACUSA Law Enforcement Office and she’d more than once, put Ron in his place. Hermione had seen the girl around often, but she didn’t really become her friend until Teddy came to stay with them for a case and started dating Nika. And she and Ron had gotten to arguments about his behaviour and treatment of Hermione that Teddy had been forced to move out.

But, none of that had kept Nika from reaching out to Hermione.

 _“My Papi used to hit my Mami. She stayed. I don’t know why. I’ll never understand. But, I will be by your side no matter what.”_ She remembered the girl saying after a very bad fight with Ron.

With her here, Hermione knew she could handle anything.

“Remito, look who it is?” Nika cooed.

“Titi Minie!” Remy shouted, running toward her and hugging her tightly.

“Hi, Remy,” Hermione said, cuddling the little boy in her arms.

Severus eyed her; his expression unreadable as Hermione handed him to Teddy.

“Hadrian, want to come check out the library?” Albus asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Since when are you using your birth name?” Ginny asked, brow raising.

“This week,” Hugo replied, “Just at school.”

“Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?” Nika asked, heading back to the drawing room, “I have those things you asked me to bring you.”

“Right,” Hermione replied, following her.

She and Nika headed into the drawing room, shutting the door as Nika pulled out several books.

“Do you know Ron kept a safe in the house?” Nika said, slowly.

Hermione shook her head. “No…what do you mean?”

“I found these in a safe,” she whispered, handing them over to Hermione, “Along with some very disturbing books. I brought them all for you.”

“Thank you,” Hermione whispered.

“How are you doing with all of this?” Nika asked.

“Stressed, honestly,” she replied, “I…I didn’t think the memories were going to be that life altering.”

Nika nodded, reaching over and hugging her. “Well, we’re here for a few more weeks if you need us. Teddy and I are checking out the wizarding preschool here.”

“You don’t want to send him to Salem?” Hermione asked.

“Goddess, no!” Nika replied, laughing, “We want him to go to Hogwarts not Ilvern. Plus, Merlin’s just as good for primary school.”

“Hugo went to Salem!” Hermione said, unsure if she should be offended or not.

"So did I!" Nika laughed, "It'll just be a nice change. There's more to magic then rules and regulations. And I want Remy to experience life with his family anyway. It's just me and my mother now, so why not?"

"So, you two are finally deciding on settling down somewhere?" Hermione teased.

"Of course," Nika replied, "That was always the plan. We just wanted to explore some before then. Let's head back into the living room before they come looking."

Hermione nodded, following the younger witch as they made their way back into the living room. Hermione stopped at the image in front of her, her heart in her throat.

Eliana and Severus were laughing and wrestling for the television remote as Declan tried to tickle the tall man, as Hadrian laughed.

"Come on, Dad! Give it up!" Declan shouted.

"Never," he called, tickling Eliana wherever he could.

"Daddddddyyyy," she whined, giggling and squirming as she reached for the remote, "Come on! I don't want to watch this stupid movie again!"

"It's a classic!" Severus tsked as her fingers neared the remote.

Hermione felt tears prickle, lost in the image before her.

"H! Grab the remote!" Declan cried, squirming around in his arms.

Hadrian laughed, reaching for the remote as Declan tried to hold him down.

"What is going on in here?" Ginny asked, stepping into the room.

Severus shook the kids off, standing tall and imposing, "They refuse to watch Rocky Horror Picture Show with me."

"It's a Halloween Movie," Declan argued, but Eliana had stopped playing. Her expression was closed off and she looked on in anger as she watched her before she stalked out of the room. Hermione sighed and followed her out into the garden.

"Can we talk?" Hermione asked, not surprised to find the girl standing regally, so much like her imposing father.

"There's nothing you have to say that I even want to hear, let alone give a fuck about," she scoffed, "Leave me and my family alone."

"I'm your mother, Eliana, let me try..." she started.

"What does that matter? That's just a title. I don't have a mother. My father raised me." Eliana said before she could reach her.

"Okay, I deserve that," she confessed.

"Why are you back?" she demanded.

"Because Harry asked me to come back," she confessed.

"I don't need you here. We don't. None of us do!" Eliana growled.

"Eliana, I know I really messed up, but I..." she started.

"You abandoned us," Eliana cut her off, "You left. And you left these stupid letters like they meant anything to a child!"

"If I could take it back I would," Hermione whispered, "Things were complicated back then."

Eliana looked at her, tears in her eyes, "You raised Hadrian! Obviously it wasn't that difficult!"

"That's not what I meant," Hermione pleaded, "It's...I...I want to make this better, Eliana."

"You can't. Don't you get that?" she snapped, the tears spilling down onto her cheek, "You can't. You abandoned us. And do you know what that's like to grow up with people telling you how much you look like your mother? That you're just as bright. Just as beautiful. Just as full of fight. To have all these stories and hear how much of a fucking hero you were and to know that you left us! You walked out and never came back!"

Tears spilled down Hermione's cheeks, completely at a loss for words.

"Declan may forgive you. Dad might. But, I will _never_ forgive you for leaving," she confessed, sobs choking her.

"Eliana," Hermione tried again, "I needed to fix what was wrong with me. I couldn't be the mother you needed."

"You know what I needed?" Eliana shouted, "I needed my mother!"

"I could've hurt you, Ellie. I couldn't live with myself if I had," Hermione pleaded.

"You hurt me the worst possible way," she hissed, "Stay away from me. And once these threat stop showing up stay out of my life. For good."

Hermione didn't wipe her tears as she watched her eldest walk away from her. Pain swelled in her chest as she watched her go. What right did she have to go after her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ducks, thanks again. The next update might not come for a couple weeks. I'm having a rough several weeks with my anxiety and it's just getting worse so please bear with me. But, I'll be back as soon as I can.


	6. Truths Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: this chapter has the last bit of domestic violence in it. There is also a non-con element relating to to the past. The beginning is where the domestic violence begins, once you get to the page break, it'll be over and we'll just be discussing it.
> 
> Also! Remember, Hugo's birth name is Hadrian. So from here on out I will be primarily using it

Hermione didn't want to open the _Howler_ sitting on the desk, but she knew she had to. It would only be matter of time before it exploded with its message and the better to do it before Hugo came to visit with her rather than during.

She hadn't seen nor heard from Ron in nearly a week and that truly was by design. With him not in the same room she didn't understand why she stayed.

She had to admit that she felt lighter with him gone. She didn't feel as tense and her mind felt a lot clearer. Though she did start noticing some more erratic behaviour. Her libido was up, she was masturbating constantly, which was something she never indulged in before. She also found herself fantasizing about...her ex. While she'd been madly in love with Ronald, she didn't remember a time when sex had been fun, she'd just always wanted to have sex with him in the hopes of pleasuring him.

Then there were the new mood swings. She'd practically destroyed her guest housing a few nights ago, had been unconsolably crying for two days. Not to mention the sheer feeling of a weight being lifted off of her. She might be alone with no family, but she felt better than she had in years, yet also extremely lonely.

She sighed, picking up the Howler.

"WHO DOES THAT DUNGEON BAT THINK HE IS!? COME HOME! NOW!" the Howler shouted.

She flinched before sitting down to write to him. It was obscene for him to think for one minute that it made sense for her to go home right now. She was still on a mission. One that he had been unceremoniously kicked off of thanks to being kicked out of the school. She worried what that would mean for him though. The British Aurors weren't as lenient nor as understanding about an auror acting out as the American Aurors were.

She got off the bed, knowing that putting off seeing him would just make him angrier. She changed her clothes and sent a quick note to Hugo before heading out into town so she could disapparate.

She landed into the backyard of her parent's home, noticing for the first time how dilapidated it was. She should have maintained it better while she was away, instead of letting tenants live in it and destroy it to the point where she and Ron had to magically fix most of it just to be able to stay there. The once beautiful light blue was pealing heavily, and places and the house sagged as though it was exhausted. It would've taken her a couple minutes to fix it up and reinforce it all, but for some reason that had been so unimportant when they returned.

She'd just known that when Harry asked her to come back that it was important they did. She didn't think it was important to put so much care into a house she didn't plan on staying in. But, now looking up at the house she realized she owed her familial home so much more respect. Not to mention, the thought of leaving and going back to her dreary apartment back in the States didn't appeal.

She stepped into the house and was hit by the stench of booze and unwashed balls. She almost gagged, but instead sent a freshen-up charm through the house before stepping inside. She wandered through the house, stepping over broken furniture, dirty clothing, holes in the walls, and bottles upon bottles of Fire Whiskey and beer. She sighed, lamenting the damage all around her.

She didn't find him on the ground floor so headed upstairs, noting the lump on the bed and the new added scent of fresh and old piss. This time she did gag and could taste stomach bile at the back of her throat.

"Ron?" she called.

But, instead of the lump moving she heard someone stumble out of her old bedroom down the hall. She turned to watch Ron stumble towards her, glaring, his eyes full with a rage she was used to. Her hands tightened into fists as she took a shaky breath, her heart beginning to race.

"About fuckin' time," he snarled, his words slurring.

He reached for her and she flinched.

"What the fuck was that?" he barked.

"Nothing..." she whimpered.

"Come here," he commanded.

Hermione moved toward him and once she was close enough he yanked her to him, pressing her against the wall, pining her there with his large frame.

"I've missed you," he said, his sour breath hitting her face.

She grimaced, holding back a whimper.

"I have to get back soon," she replied, "I just wanted to check in on you."

He leaned down, kissing her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Hermione felt actual vomit coming up as she moved her face away. His hand moved faster than she did, slapping her hard.

She gasped and held her face, tears burning in her eyes, and he glared.

"See what you made me do?" he growled, "Almost a week without you and you don't want to kiss me?"

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, "It's not that. I just...I have to get back to work."

"Back to that fucking bat?" he snarled, his hand coming around her throat, threateningly, "Forgot all about me because of that fuckin' git? I bet you've been trying to fuck that bastard since the moment I left."

"No, Ron," Hermione whimpered, "It's not like that."

Ron pressed further into her, knocking her leg aside so he could settle in between her thighs. He pressed his hard on against her, causing her to grimace.

"I don't have time for this, Ron," she said, gently, trying not to gain his ire.

"Come on, baby," he murmured, his thumb roughly caressing her bottom lip, "I've missed you so much."

"Ron? What's going on?" another voice grumbled from the bedroom.

Hermione's head whipped toward the door, her eyes widening in shock as a dark-haired woman stepped out, completely naked, her neck covered in love bites.

"What the fuck is going on?" Hermione shouted.

"Go back to bed, Romilda," Ron snarled.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Whatever. We need more Whiskey."

She swayed back, drunkenly, back into the bedroom as Hermione roughly pushed Ron back.

"Clearly you haven't missed me that badly!" she shouted, "You don't have me home for a few days and this is what you do!? Fuck any tramp that throws herself at you!?"

"Stop being so fucking dramatic, Mione," he snapped.

"Dramatic!? You're having an affair!" Hermione shouted, storming down the stairs.

Ron followed, stumbling down the stairs, before grabbing her arm roughly.

"What else am I supposed to do, you frigid bitch?!" he snarled, "You just lay there like a fucking corpse. Sue me for enjoying someone who actually likes when I fuck them!"

She slapped him hard, the first time she'd hit back in Goddess knows how long and instantly regretted it. He grabbed her roughly by the neck and slammed her against the wall. She let out an involuntary yelp as she scratched at his hands as they tightened.

He hissed in pain as her nails drew blood and she ran down the hall as he grabbed her by the hair, yanking her back, hard. She screamed as she heard the door upstairs fling open again and a strung out Romilda began running down the stairs.

Ron threw Hermione down onto the floor and kicked her, hard.

"You see what you made me do!?" he screamed down at her as Romilda pulled him back, a spark of clarity in her glazed over eyes, "Ron, stop. Honey, stop. You're going to hurt her, and we can't afford that."

Hermione struggled to her feet, feeling the bruise forming already as she raised herself up. Her glare hit the couple as Ron's labored breathing started to slow.

"You're pathetic!" she screamed, "I don't know why I stayed with such a piece of shite for so long! I'm glad Hugo isn't yours!"

Ron roared with rage, lunging at her as he slapped her hard across the face. Hermione could taste the blood in her mouth as she pulled her wand free, a hex flying out and flinging him back. She could hear his screams as she rushed out of the door, disapparating.

She fell in the yard of Grimmauld Place, letting out a scream as she realized she'd splinched herself on the trip. Hermione's world faded quickly as she stumbled up to the door, cursing Harry for warding the house against apparating before her world went black.

* * *

Severus felt her core flicker inside him. He hadn't felt that in a long time. They'd been magically bonded at their wedding along with the legal aspects, but he hadn't felt her core like this since a battle in the States that had left her core depleted.

He rose to his feet and sent a note to his Deputy Head and then to Draco before heading to the Hospital Wing. The new Matron, Madame Chiara Lobosca, stood looking over her Potions from the new Potion's Master.

"Chiara, may I call upon you to make a trip? We must hurry," he asked.

"Is something wrong?" Chiara asked, frowning.

"I think so," he replied.

"Sidealong?" Chiara asked.

He nodded, taking her hand and tucking it into his arm before disapparating directly into the Potter's garden where his eyes landed on the blood, spilled all over the yard. He hurried toward the limp frame in the midst of it, his heart practically in overdrive as fear pulsated in him. The dark curls hair and equally dark blood surrounding her were in stark contrast with her overtly pale skin.

"Dear gods," Chiara gasped, rushing over, "She's splinched, Severus! We must stop the blood immediately! I have to get back to my stores!"

Severus lifted her up, his core, mixing with hers, giving her an extra boost as he headed toward the door and kicked at it. A moment later Kreacher opened the back door and flinched.

"Kreacher’s senses were correct," he murmured.

"And yet you didn't come out to check," Severus hissed.

Kreacher moved to let him in. "Master has been alerted. Master does not want Kreacher to go out in emergencies else he let in Dark Wizards."

Severus understood Harry's need to protect his home and his House Elves, but his anger still boiled at the knowledge that Hermione had been left outside bleeding in the grass. He headed down the stairs, laying her down on the kitchen table, motioning to the floo.

"I will do what I can, Chiara," he said, "Go back to the school and get what you need."

Chiara hurried over, ignoring him, murmuring a spell to staunch the bleeding.

"That should help for now. Monitor her breathing. I will be back quickly," the Healer called, before hurrying through the floo.

Severus pulled his wand free, murmuring the patronus charm, watching as the King Cobra coiled, ready to move.

"Come home immediately, Potter." he commanded, watching it disappear just as Ginny stepped out of the floo.

"Severus, Kreacher just called Pippin..." she started, but stopped as she saw Hermione's battered body, "What the fuck..."

Severus didn't reply, focusing his magical core on stabilizing and supporting Hermione's.

"You should go clean up the yard," he said, "There's blood everywhere."

"Right," Ginny said, her voice barely above a whisper as the floo sounded again and Chiara stepped through.

"Hello, Ginny," she greeted before moving toward Hermione.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ginny asked, worrying her lip.

"Yes, just some pain is to be expected," Chiara replied, "Go on. I'll send Severus out to speak with you in a few minutes and we'll get Hermione moved upstairs to rest if that's okay with you."

"Of course! Take your time."

Ginny hurried from the room, up the stairs and out the door to the yard as Severus turned back to Chiara, whose smile had dropped as she focused.

"Stop pushing so much magic into her, Severus," she commanded, "I have to survey the actual amount of damage here."

"Give me the magical signature of this once you've identified it," he said, just as he heard the front door open.

"Severus?" Harry called.

He headed upstairs and met Harry in the hall.

"What's going on?" he said, wand at the ready, always the auror.

"I need you to promise you won't react rashly," Severus drawled, "I don't want any of your Gryffindor-driven need for justice to inhibit any of this."

Harry's movements got slower as he tucked his wand away, his brow furrowing.

"Are the kids hurt?" he prompted, knowing he wouldn't stop himself if that were the case.

"No," Severus replied.

"Then I give my word to let you handle whatever this is," Harry vowed, "I trust you and your judgement."

Severus nodded, "Granger is downstairs. She's battered and splinched. I don't know what she engaged with, but I reserve the right to know first. And give her a chance to tell us what happened before we move forward in finding the culprit. For all we know she was chasing a culprit after my daughter and I would like to be in charge of how best to protect Eliana."

Harry's eyes widened and Severus caught the twitch to the man's eye, knowing that drive in him was pushing him to go downstairs and demand answers. He waited a beat before Harry gave a sharp nod.

"Is she at least okay?" Harry asked.

"Chiara is working on her on your kitchen table. We didn't have much time as we found her bleeding out in your yard," Severus explained.

"Did you tell Gin?"

"She's out in the yard cleaning up the blood. Come down so you can see her after you tell Ginerva. I'd like you to document it all in case we need to file a report. I'm going to send a quick message to Talbott that he needs to keep an eye on the school for possibly the night. May I use your owl?"

"Of course," Harry replied, "Isolde should be in the drawing room."

Severus nodded, heading towards the drawing room as Harry headed outside to meet his wife.

Severus wrote his two missives quickly, before petting the owl. The sleepy creature opened its eyes before taking the scroll from him. Severus carried her towards the window and opened it, watching her fly out as his mind began to reel with the possibilities of what happened to the witch below.

Severus turned on his heel, heading down into the kitchen once more, just as Ginny and Harry stepped in. As they entered, they stopped at the foot of the stairs. Chiara stood, taking pictures of Hermione's injuries with her phone, having not healed her yet.

"What's wrong, Chiara?" Severus demanded.

She looked grave, as she shut a file that was open on the counter. "These were inflicted by someone's hands, Severus. Not a wand. And I found evidence of past injuries that are nowhere in her Healer files. Evidence of broken bones and head trauma. And there's remnants of some kind of potion in her system that my diagnostics can't pinpoint."

He frowned, coming round to the file, "May I?"

"Patient-Healer confidentiality," she replied, "I cannot. Even if by magick you're still bound. But, this is serious. I may need to involve the aurors."

"I already am involved," Harry replied, stepping forward, "Is she stable?"

"I've done all the necessary spells to start the Splinch healing, but the next step she'll need to be awake for."

Harry's brown furrowed. "Take a sample of blood so we can test whatever potion is her system if she consents upon awakening."

"Is she safe to stay for the night?" Chiara asked, "We could move her to the Castle, but it'll be harder since we can't go directly inside aside from by floo."

"Of course," Ginny replied, arms folded around herself, her brow furrowed with worry.

"I'll stay with her as well," Severus replied.

"That really isn't necessary," Ginny replied, "I'll ask Nika to come sit with her. Hermione seems to feel comfortable with the woman."

He gave a sharp nod.

"I must ask that you do not question her harshly," Chiara prompted, a sharp look toward Harry.

"If she was attacked..." he started.

"Auror Potter, what I am thinking happened and what you think happened are two very different things," Chiara explained, gently, "I will question, Auror Granger. And if she feels comfortable talking about it then she will tell you."

Harry went to argue, but Ginny put her hand on his arm.

"We won't bother her," Ginny replied.

"Gin..." Harry started.

"Harry, go ask Nika and Teddy to come by and ask them to leave Remy with my mum. Then ward the house and close the floo. You and I, we're not Mind-Healers. It's not our place to question Hermione," she said, gently, turning back to the Healer, "Don't worry, Chi. She'll be safe here tonight."

Chiara gave a sharp nod but worried her lip. "I'd rather not leave her to be perfectly honest, but if something happens to the kids while I'm away..."

"Don't worry," Severus replied, "Edward will have a good handle on it. Just leave a detailed list of what they should do, and she'll receive good care."

Chiara smiled, indulgently, "He was a very good apprentice when he went to school. Shame he became an auror."

"But, he _was_ a very good medi-wizard to have in an emergency," Harry pointed out, trying to sound amused though it fell some as his worry won out.

"Let me know as soon as she wakes up and stays awake," Chiara prompted, "She'll likely sleep through most of the day except the brief moments she needs to take her medicine."

"We'll take good care of her," Ginny replied, frowning down at her old friend's comatose state, "We should move her upstairs and into a bedroom."

Severus nodded, levitating the woman and moving her himself, following Ginny up to one of their guest rooms.

"Severus...I haven't been a good friend to her..." Ginny admitted, looking down at her sister-in-law.

"I think a lot of us failed her," he replied, gently, "When she left we assumed it was for selfish reasons. But...there might be more to it now."

"She will wake, right?" she prompted.

"Of course," he replied, "Life isn't so forgiving as to end her suffering now."

Ginny watched him go, her arms wrapped around herself, lost in thought.

* * *

Eliana and James were curled up on the sofa in their Common Room when the note dropped down from Grimm. Eliana frowned, seeing her father's handwriting.

_Hermione Granger-Weasley was attacked. Speak to your brothers and keep them with you tonight. I will find you once I'm home and discuss further. - Dad_

Eliana jumped to her feet, her teeth burrowed in her lip, wrapping her arms around herself.

"What's wrong?" James prompted.

"My mot-Hermione's been injured," she said, quietly.

The two of them hadn't spoken about her mother, even after the display at his birthday party over a week ago. James respected that the topic wasn't something that Eliana was comfortable with yet, but he was curious. He wanted to know what was going on in that secretive mind of hers. He wanted to help her, but he knew that Eliana's walls were firmly in place when it came to her mother.

"Are you..." he started, but she shook her head.

"I have to go tell H and D," she said, slipping into her shoes and pulling on a cardigan, "I'll be back. With them in tow. Can you transfigure that chair in your room into a bed? The boys can sleep in there."

James sighed, seeing her firmly close her walls against him, "Right."

Eliana swallowed down any and all emotions she was having as she tried not to worry about the woman she ultimately despised. She was angry with herself for even being slightly worried that she was in mortal danger. And instead of trying to understand her emotions she bottled them up behind a wall of occlumency. Telling her brothers and dealing with them was a lot easier than dealing with her conflicting emotions toward her egg donor.

She gave the password, glaring at the Fat Lady, who looked at her indignantly. She waltzed in, the Gryffindor Common Room going silent as the Slytherin stepped into their inner sanctum. She stepped passed them all, heading up to the boy's dormitory and knocked on her brother's dorm. The door opened to reveal one of the five boys who shared this particular room.

"Declan, it's your sister," the boy shouted, behind him.

A moment later the brown-haired boy stepped to the door and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he prompted.

"Is Hadrian with you?" she prodded.

"Yeah, on his bed."

"Grab him and meet me outside of the Common Room."

She moved to step away, but he stopped her, "Ellie, what's wrong?"

"We'll talk in private," she replied, heading back down the stairs and out of the lion's den.

She stared at the stone around her, slowly building up her mental wall, knowing that she needed to bar herself against everyone and everything before dealing with the psyches of her brothers. She jolted slightly as the portrait swung open, letting the two boys step out.

"Follow me," she instructed, heading back to the Head Common Room. The door opened to her touch and she stepped through, letting them in as well.

"Eliana, what is going on?" Declan demanded.

"It's about Mrs. Granger-Weasley. Dad thought it best if you two were here when I told you the news," she started.

"What happened to my Mum?" Hadrian-Hugo demanded.

Eliana cleared her throat before grabbing the note.

"I'm not sure," she said, honestly, "All I was told was that she was attacked. I'll know more later on, but until then Dad thinks it's best if you two stay here."

"Ellie," Declan started, unsaid words in his eyes.

"It's alright," she replied, giving him a tight smile, "Go on upstairs to James's room and try and relax."

Declan sighed and Hadrian bit his lip. "I don't know if I can."

She nodded, in understanding, "I'll go find Dad, okay? Can you find CJ?"

Declan smiled, "Course, he's probably asleep on your bed."

"Who's CJ?" Hadrian asked.

"My cat," Eliana explained, "You'll like him. He's a big fluffy nutter."

"I've never had a pet," Hadrian said, quietly.

"What?" Declan demanded.

"Yeah, Dad didn't like them..." he replied, shrugging.

"That is...odd..." Eliana replied, shaking her head, "But, go on."

Declan looked back at his sister, concern and protectiveness in his eyes as they headed up the stairs to the bedrooms. Eliana watched them go before sending a note to her father, rubbing her face as she sat down on the sofa.

"Are you okay?" James asked, stepping out of the small kitchenette.

She looked away and nodded, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm going to go make sure they're okay," he muttered, looking away.

She could see the frustration in James's face and guilt boiled in her, not for the first time. She knew it hurt James when she didn't talk to him, knew that it inhibited them from getting closer, but she couldn't let him in that far. She couldn't let him see the weakness she didn't even let herself feel.

She watched him walk up the stairs, tears prickling her eyes a she thought about the pain she brought him. She turned, heading out of the door towards her father's office, as she wondered about the day James would finally get tired of the wall she kept between them. But, he deserved someone who could trust him fully and didn't worry that they were constantly hiding something.

She let herself into her father's office, taking a book off his shelf and curling up with it as she waited.

Severus came through the floo an hour later, looking tired.

"Is she okay?" Eliana asked, not looking at him.

"Does it matter either way?" he replied, his voice having that detached sound in it that meant he was occluding.

"I have to be able to tell Hadrian something," she replied, hiding the small bit of worry she felt.

"She was fleeing from someone. She splinched herself. But, she should be okay," he replied.

"Was it him? You saw what he did to Hadrian."

He knew she was talking about Weasley and hated that his children even knew anything about him.

"I don't know yet. It could be him, but it could also have been someone who was after you."

She nodded, licking her lips as she rose to her feet. She worried her lip, looking just like her mother at that moment.

"Why would she leave us for someone who hurts her?" she whispered.

"I don't know, little cub," he murmured, brushing his lips against her forehead, "We can never know her true intent."

Unbiddened tears blurred in her eyes, surprising the both of them. He hugged her tightly and Eliana hugged back, tears blurring her vision as she started, desperately occluding.

"It's okay to feel sadness," he whispered.

"I don't want to feel this for her," Eliana admitted.

"My strong girl, you don't always have to be so strong."

She gave him a sad smile, wiping at her tears, "Thank you, Daddy."

"I'll tell you how she's doing tomorrow?" he prompted.

She nodded, "Yeah, plus Hadrian will want to know. I should get back."

He waved her off and Eliana headed back to her rooms, sniffling as she moved, wiping at tears, betraying her. She opened the door to her common room and met James's eye.

"I thought you would've gone to bed," she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he replied, guarded, "You know you can talk to me, Ellie, right?"

She bit her lip, to stop it from trembling.

"Sometimes I feel like you don't think you can trust me. You know I'm here for you, right?" he admitted, staring down at the ground.

"It's not that, Jamey, I know you're here for me."

"Then what is it?"

"I...I'm..." she started, but the words caught in her throat as the tears spilled down her cheeks, "What if you leave? What if you get tired of me? I don't know how to open up. I know that I'm mean all the time and I get really aggressive and I don't communicate when I'm really upset until I've calmed down. And I-I just keep waiting for the day you aren't here for me anymore. When you get tired of me. And I-I..."

He moved quickly, cupping her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Eliana Snape, I love you," he said, quietly, "I know what you're like. I know how unhappy you get. I know how stubborn you can be. And I love you, despite all of it. Actually, I love you all the more for how stubborn you are. Your flaws aren't a secret to me, Ellie. I'm not going anywhere."

She looked up into his eyes, searching his blue eyes for any doubt. She smiled, caressing his cheek.

"I love you, too, Jamey. I'll try harder, okay?"

He nodded, brushing his lips against his. "How is she?"

"Stable. We won't know more until tomorrow," she replied.

"Are you okay? Honestly?"

"I'm worried and I'm angry that I'm worried," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, love."

She gave a tiny laugh as she burrowed against him. "I better give the boys an update. Come with me?"

"Always."

* * *

Hermione woke with a groan, her entire body aching. She looked around, surprised to find herself in Grimmauld place with Luna, Ginny and Nika around her.

"Good, you're up," Nika said, getting up and handing her two potions, "Drink this."

Hermione didn't question it, taking the stoppers off and taking them, sighing with relief as the pain relief potion filled her and grumbled as the second potion started a strange tickling in her side.

"What happened?" she groaned.

"That's what we were hoping you would tell us," Ginny said, her voice, clearly worried.

Hermione frowned, thinking about how she ended up here before the memories of the day before hit her. Tears pricked at her eyes.

"Is Hugo okay?" she asked, instantly.

"Fine, love," Luna said, sagely, "He's being well taken care of. But, what happened to you?"

"Does this have something to do with Ron?" Ginny demanded.

Hermione flinched and Nika looked at her sadly.

"Teddy had them ward the house against him, don't worry. But, you need to tell them, Hermione. You can't keep covering for him," Nika prodded.

Hermione bit her lip, knowing she was right. "You can't tell Mrs. Weasley. Or anyone else. I just...I need to be able to handle this and know that everyone won't freak out."

Ginny tensed, sensing that whatever was coming next was going to be bad.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ginny pressed.

"Promise me first," she countered.

Ginny hated this but nodded. "I promise."

"Me too," Luna replied.

Hermione felt tears burn in her eyes and her throat tighten as she tried to find the words. Nika's hand grabbed hers and Hermione used it to ground herself as she stared at a spot on the blanket.

"Ron...When he drinks he-he gets violent," she whispered and once it was out it continued like word vomit, "Five years ago, after George kicked us out of his house he started getting help. But, from time to time he'd slip. And then we came back here, and he spiraled out of control. And when Severus kicked him out of the school last week he went right off the deep end. And..."

Her voice caught and she swallowed hard. Nika gave her hand an encouraging squeeze and she shut her eyes tightly, rallying all the courage she thought she'd lost, "And he lost it on me when I went to see him."

"I'm going to kill him," Ginny growled, getting to her feet.

"Please, Ginny, don't! I don't want to have more violence. I just...I want to be free!" Hermione whimpered.

"Why didn't you leave?" Ginny countered, "Or tell any of us!?"

"Is this why you stayed away for so long?" Luna asked, gently, her eyes filled with grief.

"I don't actually know why I stayed," Hermione admitted, tears dripping down her face, "Every time I tried it was like this unmovable force keeping me there. And then, it was fear. And once he settled down life was okay. I just...I thought it would get better after he started getting help."

"Did he force you into this?" Luna asked, gently.

"No," Hermione admitted, "I sought him out for comfort first, but after the initial time it was like I had a force pulling me toward him and I...I couldn't help myself."

"Hermione, you realize we can't hide any of this, right?" Ginny said, quietly, "I can't hide this from Harry. And he certainly can't hide it from work. If they find out we knew about this and kept him in the department..."

"I-what if they don't believe me?" Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, this place isn't like the States," Nika countered, "They'll use your memories."

Before Hermione could answer the floo roared below and Luna went to go check who it was. A minute later Severus and a white-haired woman stood before her.

"Hello, Auror Granger," the woman said, smiling, "I'm Chiara Lobosca, the matron of Hogwarts'. I'm here to check on how your splinch and your other injuries are healing. May I?"

Hermione frowned. "How did..."

"Severus found you," Ginny replied, "He brought Chiara here last night."

Hermione stared at Severus for a full minute before answering. "Thank you."

He gave a sharp nod and Chiara waved him out.

"He can come check in on you once I'm done," the woman said, smiling.

She checked over Hermione with several diagnostics, before nodding, satisfied.

"How are you feeling?" Chiara asked.

"Physically, fine," she replied.

"Good," Chiara answered, "Now, I have some...disturbing news. One that might take a choice out of your hands, so it is necessary that I tell you before I make my next step. Are you prepared for that?"

Hermione took a deep breath, squaring herself before nodding hard, "Okay."

Chiara's smile dropped finally, and she took Hermione's hand. "Yesterday, when I was running my diagnostics, I made certain to check all of your vitals and past traumas. There are many and I'm sure you and I are on the same wavelength about how you got those. But, I also found remnants of a foreign potion in your system. I-, well I know this is unethical without your consent, but I had the Potion's Master test them in your blood last night and...I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but it had the components of a very potent love potion. An illegal one."

Hermione felt her entire mind spiraling and air whooshing through her ears. She started hyperventilating, her vision beginning to blur as the truth settled in the pit of her stomach.

But, then she felt steady as everything went dark. She was burrowed against a warm, solid form, and took in the scent of cedarwood and sage, letting it calm her. As she slowly calmed, she felt fingers in her hair, gently massaging her scalp and tears prickled as she slowly broke down. She wrapped around the familiar, solid shape, sobbing hard into it as arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

Severus held her close, unsure of how to feel as he felt her tears on his chest. He occluded, quickly, trying to keep himself in control as he comforted her.

"Mia," he whispered after her sobs slowed, "We have to tell Potter."

She shook her head hard. Hermione was tired of admitting it all, her shame strong.

"Can you all leave?" Severus prompted, knowing he had a better chance appealing to her if he was alone.

"Are you sure?" Ginny pressed.

"It's okay," Hermione consented, knowing without a doubt with her returned memories that she was safe with Severus.

The room slowly emptied, and Hermione sat back, meeting his unreadable gaze.

"You know it isn't safe if you keep this hidden," Severus started, his voice surprisingly gently, but somehow familiar, "The Hermione that is hidden inside this pathetic version of you wouldn't stand to let him get away with this."

Hermione looked down in shame. "The Hermione you knew is gone. Plus, what did she know? She abandoned her children and let herself get tricked by a fucking love potion."

"You trusted your friend," he replied, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Fatherhood has made you soft," she scoffed, "The Severus I remember would've told me to stop being an idiot."

"Yes, well, I quickly learned to be gentle," he replied.

"Why are you being so nice to me?".

"Because, you are the mother of my children."

Hermione met his eye and saw that it was as simple as that. Severus was cold, he could be cruel, but in this moment he was supporting her simply because he couldn't find it in him to disrespect the mother of his children.

"This is so embarrassing," she whispered, "How did I let it get like this? How didn't I realize I was being drugged!?"

"Calm down, Mia," he replied, using the name that used to make her heart flutter, "This is about protecting you and making sure he can't do this to anyone else. You are stronger than this. And you can't blame yourself for trusting a friend."

"You don't trust anyone!" she argued.

"We aren't discussing me," he replied, rolling his eyes, "Let Pansy draw up the paperwork for a protection order and let Harry deal with the investigation. Just don't hide from this."

She nodded, knowing he was right. "Okay. Will you stay with me?"

He nodded, before stepping towards the door and calling Pansy up.

"You brought her with?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Chiara contacted me," Pansy replied, frowning, "I'm sorry, Hermione. We should've reached out and checked on you."

Hermione looked at her in surprise as she apologized.

"Has Harry been debriefed?" Severus asked.

"Yes, he's practically vibrating to get back to the office and go after Weasley," Pansy replied, rolling her eyes, "But, he can't do it without my warrant or Chiara's evidence. Do you want to make a statement, Hermione?"

"He can't take Hugo, right?" Hermione prompted.

"Of course not, he's been stricken from the parental paperwork due to a paternity test," Pansy replied, "I filed all that paperwork last time we spoke."

"Then yes..." she replied, "I'd like to make a statement."

* * *

"Do you think this is wise?" Severus asked, once more.

They'd discussed it over and over again, in the day and a half she’d been gone, but he still wasn't completely sure if this was the best.

"I'm tired of living a lie and Hugo-I mean, Hadrian-he deserves to know his siblings. Don't you think?" she answered, "There may not be hope for me to reconcile with my children, but he has the right to know his family and know that he isn't the son of an abuser."

Severus nodded, partially worried about how Hadrian would take the news, but relaxed back in his seat as they waited. A moment later they both stood as the entrance to his office opened and three soft voices were heard outside of the door.

The door opened to reveal the two's three children. Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears as she took them in.

"Mummy?" Hadrian asked, before launching himself at his mother, hugging her tightly.

Hermione held onto the boy before looking back at his older siblings, surprised to see tears in Declan's eyes and realized that they both knew exactly who she was.

"I'm glad to see you're safe, Mrs. Granger," Declan said quietly.

"We both are," Eliana added, her voice cold and indifferent, she turned to go, but Severus stopped her.

"Eliana, come take a seat," he commanded.

"Why?" Eliana demanded, not meaning to.

He gave her a pointed look and she took a deep, annoyed breath. She sat down, her glare on her father as Hermione stepped away from her youngest.

"We have to talk," Severus replied, "And you will all stay silent until Hermione is done speaking."

Eliana rolled her eyes but waved them on as Hadrian and Declan took their seats. Hermione took a deep breath and started in the most ridiculous place.

"You're siblings," she announced, simply ripping off the band aid.

"Okay?" Eliana prompted, "We knew that already."

"We're what!?" Hadrian cried, staring at them in shock.

"Hermione, maybe there's a better place to start?" Severus pressed.

"Right," she said, biting her lip, "Sorry. I...I just figured...Anyway, Hadrian, before you were born I was married to Headmaster Snape. Something happened and I left. The man you know as your father took Severus's place once you were born for reasons we don't need to get too into right now. But, know that, I never meant to keep this secret. Nor did I mean to keep you all apart for so long."

"Does this have to do with Dad-I mean, Ron?" Hadrian asked, his mind reeling.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, a little. But, it was _my_ bad decision that sparked this."

Tears blurred her vision as she looked at the three of them.

"I promise, I never meant to hurt you all so deeply. Or to keep you apart. I have failed each of you in the most fundamental way," she apologized, "I'm so _so_ sorry. And I understand if you don't forgive me, but...I really wanted you all to know the truth. And maybe one day you can let me truly explain what happened. You might not forgive me, but...but it will give you an explanation, which you all deserve."

"The point of this," Severus said, taking over as he watched the painful expression on his children's faces, "Is that you be aware of changes that will start now. There has been a restraining order put on Mr. Weasley for all of you. And there is a warrant out for his arrest. Hadrian, I do not expect you to see me as your father, nor do I anticipate you feeling comfortable in that fundamental aspect but know that I am here for you. And as for your official documentation you are legally under my protection and do not have to see Weasley if you choose not to."

"What did he do to you, Mum?" Hadrian asked, clenching his fists.

"It isn't important now, love," she murmured, "Just know that you are loved and protected. We will do everything in our power to protect you. All of you. I was a bad mother, and I admit that, but I won't fail you all again, I promise."

"We don't make promises," Eliana whispered, looking away, "They aren't kept."

"This one I will make Unbreakable," Hermione replied, looking at her levelly.

Eliana bit her lip and made certain not to look at them.

"Are you...do you all have any questions?" Severus asked.

"So...I'm not a Weasley?" Hadrian asked.

"No, you're a Snape," Declan replied, grinning.

"Oh, thank the Gods. I thought something was wrong with me because I was so different," he replied, looking relieved.

"What happens next?" Declan asked, frowning.

"We get to know each other, as a family," Severus replied, "If that is what the three of you wish."

The siblings looked at one another and smirked, giving Hermione the uncanny feeling that things were finally right with the world. Maybe, just maybe things were looking up.

"Maybe we can start with a family dinner at our family home?" Severus prompted.

"I thought you lived here?" Hermione asked.

"We take every July in our family home," Declan replied, "You guys would love it! It's right by the sea!"

Before Hermione could answer an official Ministry owl flew through the window and dropped a Howler on the table, addressed to Hermione and Severus Snape. Hermione opened it, hearing the Minister's voice.

_"Hermione and Severus,_

_I am writing to tell you to take care. Mr. Weasley fled after attacking a group of aurors, including Head Auror, Harry Potter, last night and killing another. He has been stripped of his badge, his accounts frozen, and his wand set to alert if it is used. By him fleeing, Mr. Weasley has admitted guilt. And the legal team has alerted us that your marriage to one another was never actually dissolved but destroyed within the ministry and the memory of our clerk altered. It has been reinstated and the Wizengamot has waved Mrs. Snape's charge of Bigamy due to deceit. Be alert. And if you have need I am a letter away._

_-Kingsley."_


	7. A Tentative Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I was trying to get writing on a Founders story, but then I kept thinking about these projects and that went bust. But, I'm here! With a new chapter!  
> Sorry for any mistakes it's a little after one in the morning
> 
> SOooooo, there's a song and some bullshitty reasoning fictional shit at the end of the song that is Hozier related. I would apologize for making it up, but I love it so much I can't apologize for it, so please suspend your belief in reality down there. This Hozier is fictional <3 Thanks!

Hermione had been here a week, but she was still in awe. The house was just like she remembered, right off the coast, in the woods several miles away from the closest town. It was an old Tudor style mansion, with dark wood with a turret that peaked up over the ancient trees. She smiled, caressing the dark wood she'd fallen in love with the day Severus had brought her here to look at it.

He'd done a lot of work on it. It was everything she'd dreamed of and more. It was truly the home she'd always wanted to make it. She moved quietly through the house just as a large orange cat ran by her. She jumped, surprised. She followed it as it moved swiftly through the halls, memories of Crookshanks in her mind.

She followed the cat to a large set of double doors where music was blasting out of. Hermione was staring at the doors, surprised. She watched the cat claw at the door, rubbing against it before meowing at her. Hermione hesitated, but moved forward, opening the door.

" _Take a sip of my secret potion, I'll make you fall in love, for a spell that can't be broken one drop should be enough_ ," Eliana's sweet voice came through the door and Hermione froze.

She watched the teenager dancing around the room, magic flowing through her without her trying, things levitating and righting themselves all at the same time as she clearly enjoyed herself. In the week they'd been here Hermione hadn't seen the young woman anything, but serious and stoic and here she was acting like a carefree teenager.

The cat charged through the room, the large beast wrapping around Eliana's legs. The items around the room dropped to their proper places and the music instantly quieted as Eliana reached down and lifted it up.

"Hey, Crooksie," she greeted, nuzzling the cat, "How are you, boy? How did you get in here? Daddy's gonna be pissed if the music was that loud with the door open."

She looked up at the door, the smile dropping from her face as she looked at Hermione, her expression blanking and Hermione saw the tell-tale signs of occlumency as her dark eyes dilated.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized, quickly, feeling her cheeks burn, "I...he was scratching at the door...I didn't realize..."

Hermione was usually so confident, but in the face of the disapproving teenager, she couldn't find her voice. She looked around the room, realizing it was the same room Hermione had chosen as her nursery. Soft mauve and cream fabrics contrasted beautifully with the dark wood. It was so similar to the soft lavender and white she'd chosen so long ago.

"I have to get ready for lunch," Eliana murmured, letting the cat drop to the floor.

"Oh, right," Hermione said, nervously, biting her lip, "Severus said Lady Malfoy would be joining us."

"Yeah," she replied, her voice clipped as though she was struggling to stand there with her.

"I, um...I'll leave you to get ready then."

Hermione stepped out of the room, completely tilted. She felt completely out of her element. She didn't know Eliana. She didn't know how to breach her walls. She'd been able to scale Severus's walls, but that had been during a time of duress. And she had a feeling that Eliana was twice as stubborn as her father. Watching the girl completely disconnect from her after being so free and happy hurt Hermione to her core, but she deserved it. She knew she did.

She wandered back through the house, listening to the deep tones of the man she'd left as he spoke to his sons.

"Wait, so, we can have modern lights, but no Wiznet?" Hadrian asked, raising a brow.

"It's Dad's delicate eyes," Declan replied, laughing, "Ellie kept finding him struggle to read by candlelight so she made Uncle Draco and Uncle Theo install it one school year for Dad's birthday. He wasn't happy _at all_. Sounded like a proper old man then."

"You know," Severus drawled, surprising Hermione by the teasing in it, "You can still be grounded."

"Did Dad always have glasses?" Hadrian asked, surprising Hermione by both calling Severus 'Dad' and the glasses comment.

"Of course not," Severus replied, "You don't see me wear them frequently."

"Yeah, but that could be 'cause you're a stubborn old codger," Eliana replied, apparating into the room, surprising Hermione by the cloud of smoke she stepped out of. She'd only known Death Eaters to apparate that way. But, then the person who taught her had been a Death Eater.

"You're pressing your luck," Severus warned.

She smiled sweetly at him, not bothering to apologize about the comment or the blatant use of underage magic, just as Hermione stepped into the room

"How do you like your room, H?" Eliana asked, amused, sitting down beside her father.

Hadrian smiled, "It's great actually. Dad, can I go into your garden later?"

"Of course," Severus replied, taking the changes in their lives a lot easier than Hermione was.

"H loves potions," Declan said, rolling his eyes, "I apparently didn't get the swot gene."

"Oh, our fearless Gryffindor Chaser!" Eliana laughed just as the floo roared into life in the living room.

"What would we do without your charm creations for you to cheat on the Quidditch pitch," Severus teased, ruffling his son's hair gently, amusing Hermione with how openly affectionate Severus was.

She didn't expect to see so much love openly displayed from the usually cold man. But, then her knowledge of him mostly pertained to the lost memories that were slowly coming back to her. And from what she remembered he was only affectionate in private.

But, before she could dwell on it any longer high heels clicked down the hall, sure and strong, causing Eliana to rise to her feet. Hermione turned in her seat, across from her family to see the Malfoys and...Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Isn't this cozy," Narcissa greeted.

Eliana moved toward Narcissa and hugged the elegant woman and Hermione watched, surprised by how Narcissa seemed to melt when she wrapped her arms around the teenager. The tall, imposing, cold woman softened, giving her a glow as she brushed her lips against Eliana's forehead.

"How are you, my dear?" Narcissa asked, keeping her close as she pulled away.

Hermione felt her heart twist as she saw the smile on Eliana's face as she looked up at Narcissa.

"I'm great, Aunt Cissy," Eliana replied, "How are you?"

"Happy to see you, my dear," Narcissa responded just as Declan walked over to brush his own lips against her cheeks.

"Aunt Cissy, you're looking quite well," he said, as Severus rose from his seat.

"Malfoys, Minister, you know Hermione. This is my son, Hadrian," Severus introduced.

Hermione felt her eyes burn with unshed tears as she watched her son sit up with pride at being introduced as Severus's son in a way he had never done when he was introduced at Ron's.

Narcissa shook his hand, but Astoria and Draco hugged him, once again bewildering Hermione. She didn't know what Severus's relationship was with the Malfoys, but she never anticipated them being so friendly, especially when she knew that Ginny and Harry were the Snape children's godparents.

"It's nice to see you, Ms. Granger," Astoria greeted politely.

Draco nodded politely as Kingsley shook her hand.

"What are you doing here, Minister?" Hermione asked, innocently.

He blushed and Narcissa looked at her, confused.

"We're married, Ms. Granger," Narcissa replied, "You were at our civil union."

"I was?" Hermione replied, confused.

"It seems your memories are returning slower than anticipated," Astoria replied, frowning, coming toward her.

"Tory," Draco chastised lightly.

"Sorry," she replied, blushing, "I'm a Mind Healer. River and I have been looking at your case to make sure we can give Pansy everything she needs to convict. But, if you need anything, feel free to call on either of us. River doesn't take on many clients anymore, but..."

"Tory," Severus called, his voice instantly silencing the woman.

Hermione blanched, wondering how many other people knew about her case in general. She was embarrassed enough without everyone in her life knowing what happened to her.

"Let's go have lunch," Eliana inserted, in an odd display of kindness toward Hermione. Or maybe it was just wanting to escape the awkward air that tinged the room.

Eliana tucked her arm into Narcissa's and led the way out of the room, followed by the others and Hermione frowned as she realized the woman and her daughter instantly fell into step with each other. As the room emptied, Hermione's mind went to a dark space, trying to figure out how much they all knew and how many people were privy to the darkness she'd allowed to cloud her mind.

"Don't worry," Severus murmured, stepping beside her, "Only those in your room that day, Kingsley, and River and Tory know. We only want to make sure the law is upheld, and you are protected. I apologize for Astoria. She's more on the research side of Mind Healing so she's not always tactful in her approach."

Hermione nodded, unsure of how to respond. She was angry, and she knew that wasn't the sanest approach because they were just trying to help. But, Hermione didn't want anyone to know what she'd been through. She didn't want them all to know how weak she was.

"Let's have lunch," Hermione muttered.

Severus nodded, leading the way back into the dining room. Hermione took a seat beside Hadrian, surprised by how loud the room was. Hermione watched as Narcissa and Eliana caught up, something akin to jealousy roaring up inside of her. The two were in almost sync as they laughed, moved, finished each other's thoughts. Hermione looked down at her plate as she listened to the way Eliana excitedly told Narcissa about a new spell she'd learned and the new dance class her father was allowing her to enroll in.

"Dance class?" Hermione asked suddenly, looking up.

She tried not to think about it as she watched the two's faces fall at being interrupted.

Eliana cleared her throat and placed her spoon down delicately as Narcissa delicately placed her fork down in an eerily similar display. Hermione tried not to let it bother her as she focused on Eliana.

"Yes, Aunt Cissy signed me up for ballet classes when I was five," she explained, not going any further and Hermione filled in the gap.

It was something that probably distracted Eliana from Hermione leaving.

"She's quite good," Narcissa continued, politely, looking at Eliana proudly, "Especially, since she only does it during breaks from school."

Eliana grinned at the praise, reminding Hermione of herself as she watched her. Eliana tugged at a curl, similar to the way Hermione always did when she was pleased and nervous.

"I'm sure I have some home videos around somewhere," Severus said, drawing Hermione's attention, "If you'd like to see them."

Hermione nodded and her eyes went back to the two who had gone back to eating and chatting away. Astoria caught her gaze and smiled apologetically as Hermione's eyes went downcast and she stared back into her bowl.

Declan leaned close, "They're always like that. Don't take it personal."

Hermione smiled at her son but couldn't help taking it personally. She knew Eliana didn't like her but seeing the way she treated others made it clear that it was only her Eliana hated. Under the cold indifference was a vivacious, bright young woman.

"Go get dressed," Narcissa commanded, but the small smile on her face made it clear she was teasing, "I won't have you looking frumpy while we're shopping."

"That was once! And it doesn't make sense to get all dressed up to try on different clothes!" Eliana laughed.

"Yes, but we're also going to the spa," Narcissa added and the way Eliana's eyes lit up Hermione realized that it was a surprise.

Hermione swallowed the bitter taste at the back of her throat as she watched the display, putting her fork down, unable to keep eating. Her hands tightened into fists and she bit her lip as she shoved the chair back hard. All eyes moved toward her and she felt her face flush.

"Sorry," she muttered, "Excuse me."

Hermione stalked out of the room, taking deep breaths to steady herself. There was no reason for her to feel so jealous, she knew that. But, she couldn't stop herself. She didn't know how to breach Eliana's walls and Narcissa had made it look so easy. And while Ron had quite a bit to do with her being gone so long, Hermione knew she only had herself to blame for being unable to connect with her daughter.

She sighed, deciding to focus on something that wasn't her horrible relationship with her children or the terrible life she’d let herself be consumed by. She walked into the library grabbing _Hogwarts: A History_ from its place, letting the familiar words sooth her.

“Are you all right?” Severus called, his voice washing over her as she looked up at him.

“Fine,” she murmured.

He bowed his head, acknowledging her words, but clearly not believing them, before leaving her alone with her thoughts. Hermione sighed, shutting the book and nibbling on her thumb as her mind raced. How was she supposed to be okay when her entire world had been uprooted?

* * *

Eliana was surprised by how distracted she was as she shopped with Narcissa and Astoria. She didn't expect to be so focused on the hurt expression on her mother's face when she'd left the table. But, ever since admitting to her father that she'd been occluding all thoughts about Hermione from her mind she found it harder and harder to ignore her.

"Are you alright, Elle?" Astoria asked, holding a pair of slacks Eliana knew were for her to try on.

She took the slacks and nodded. "Just thinking."

"It's hard having her home, huh?" Astoria said, gently.

"I wish she'd leave, honestly. The sight of her pisses me off now. And I don't know why but seeing her just makes me want to start a fight," she admitted.

"That's normal," Astoria assured, "You're experiencing something you weren't anticipating. Honestly, we don't react the way we intend when things change. You hypothetically saw yourself being angry with her indefinitely, but confronted with her, things aren't at all what they seem."

Eliana sighed, understanding the ramifications of reality versus her imagination, "I didn't...I expected to fight more? But, she seems to cower away whenever she's in the same room with me and I can't...from the stories I expected her to come in, wand flashing, demanding my cooperation. It's conflicting, you know? And well-"

"You're having trouble staying angry?"

Eliana nodded, sheepishly.

"I know you don't understand why she left," she started, but Narcissa butted in.

"There is no good reason for any woman to leave her child," she growled, her gaze protective, "I withstood a tyrant to protect my child."

Eliana nodded, completely agreeing with her aunt. She didn't understand what could ever happen that would condone one leaving their child. Her father had experienced horrible things and he hadn't left. He'd stayed, determined and unwavering.

She sighed, rubbing her face. Why was life more complicated then she wanted it to be?

* * *

Hermione hadn't touched the diaries since she’d arrived at the Snape’s. Adjusting to life in the Snape house had been hard enough, especially with her erratic sleep schedule and constant sensation of a looming panic attack keeping her attention. It wasn't that she wasn't comfortable there, she was. But, she couldn't stop having nightmares about Ron or waking up in a panic, unsure of where she was. She felt like there was something creeping around inside of her and the only way to stop thinking about it was by pacing the library.

She slowly rose from the bed for the fifth time that week and moved into the bathroom, wiping her face and glaring at her reflection before stumbling down to the stairs. She threw herself down at the desk and poured into her diaries after avoiding them.

She read through them slowly, realizing how much she was truly missing, not really understanding why. She knew it would take her time to remember, but as she read about things that should've been obvious to her, she felt foolish.

She was at Kingsley and Narcissa's wedding. She'd been present for the beginning of Pansy and Neville. She'd outlined her journey and the way she'd loved so deeply. And then the writings got more erratic, more nonsensical. They got close to sheer conspiracy. She wrote about seeing things and knowing people were out to get her. She talked about refusing to see her therapist and how the world was out to get her. And she noted an almost abrupt increase in meetings with Ron.

_He's the only one who understands. He's the only one not treating me like I'm broken. The only one not pressuring me to say I'm okay and prove it. I hate them all. They all are judging me. I hate this place. I hate them. I only love Ron._

She gasped, covering her mouth and staring at the page. Her handwriting was even worse than usual and it was hard at times to read. And when compared to the outside of the letters she had yet to open, she noted that the handwriting wasn't as unsteady. Actually, they looked like they were deliberately made to look like her normal messy handwriting but failed.

She opened the first letter, one addressed to Ginny, and read it. Her eyes skimmed, widening at some of the awful things she wrote, finally understanding why no one had bothered to contact her after she'd left. She reached for the one she'd left for Luna, which was similar in her blunt refusal to come home. And then noticed the change in tone in the letter to Mrs. Weasley. It was more pathetic than aggressive and accusatory. And it clearly made her sound like she was in some sort of danger.

Hermione didn't understand. She took a deep breath, taking the letter she wrote to Severus and opened it. She pulled it free and instantly, her brow furrowed. This one addressed him as 'Severus', but even in her erratic writing she called him 'Sevy'. It seemed like a secret title shared between the two. And while she would never use it now she knew that erratic or not she would've called him that.

She looked critically at the words, noticing how hard some of her words slanted, nothing like the gentle slanted glide she liked to use when she wrote. It didn't mimic the frantic scramble of her erratic self either she noted, gripping the letter tightly.

_Severus,_

_I can't do this anymore. You put that monster in me and now we're all in danger. I'm breaking apart and they're looking for me. And my healing is not finished. I can't protect her. They'll kill her and use her for the power inside her. And I'll be dead. Don't come looking for me. Just let me live my life away from you or they'll kill me. Goodbye forever, Mione._

Mione? Hermione never called herself 'Mione' with Severus. She was always 'Mia'. Even now when their relationship was fraught with chaos and pain she was still 'Mia'.

She frowned, flipping back through her diaries to when the erratic statements and behaviour started and looked back at the days before. She compared the notes in front of her, a theory forming from everything she saw. Panic pooled in her stomach as she flipped further back to the day before the erratic behaviour seemed to start. She worried her lip and made a note to ask later.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Severus asked.

She looked up, tears pooling in her eyes as she watched him. She launched herself into his arms without thinking, her tears spilling over, sobbing into his chest. Severus didn't know what the proper response was, but he held onto her. Hermione had always been secretive with her grief and her struggle. He'd only ever been privy to that vulnerability when it all got too much. So, he did what he used to do when she got like this, he held her. She'd tell him what was wrong in her own time.

Hermione calmed slowly before pulling away, keeping her face lowered so she could stare at the floor.

"What happened, Mia?" he asked, his voice as soothing as she remembered it.

"Is there a spell or a potion that makes someone behave erratically?" she asked.

"There are many types of dark spells and potions that could do that, yes," he explained, unsure of where she was going with this.

"How fast do they take to set in?"

"Depends on the potion. Citarre works slowly but can work faster on someone with existing mental health issues. Most spells are instantaneous, but if you wanted to gaslight a person, in theory, you'd slow feed them Citarre, temporary, but effective, or Insanium if you wanted an easy way to rid yourself of a family member with no serious afflictions. But, those are ancient potions. Most people use the Imperius. It's easier and usually more effective.”

"How much Citarre potion does someone have to take to start behaving unstably?" she asked.

His brow furrowed and looked down at the journals around her.

"What are you thinking, Mia?" he prompted.

Tears blurred her vision and her breath hitched as her hypothesis once again pounded in her mind, rattling around with the power to cause a panic attack. Severus could see it coming on, noticing the signs from his personal experience with anxiety and watching Eliana's when she was younger. He started reciting parts of _Hogwarts': A History_ , remembering how much Hermione had loved that book and knowing it always helped to ground Eliana.

Hermione clung to his soothing voice and the words she knew so well before lowering herself onto the sofa wiping stray tears off her cheeks.

"I started getting worse after tea with Ron," she whispered, "Two weeks before. Remember? I said I didn't have to go to therapy, and we fought about it? I quit therapy because something was pushing me to do it. I felt like I _had_ to quit it. But, right after I started showing...it all just got worse. And at lunch at work I would always drink tea with Ron."

Severus's expression grew grave and a muscle twitched in his jaw as he took her in and then the notes in front of her.

"You think he was drugging you that far before?" he prompted.

She nodded.

"Why would he do this?" he pressed, "If the point was to marry you why cause a psychotic break? Why force you to write-"

"Forge," she whispered.

"What?" he prompted.

"He forged those letters," she replied, speaking quickly so she'd actually get it out before melting down, "He did an amazing job at mimicking my writing, but he messed up by not using my speaking pattern. Up until I left I always referred to myself as 'Mia' when it came to talking about you or signing the bottom of each page. 'Mione' is an everyone nickname, not what I would use intimately with you."

He nodded, covering his mouth with his hand, swallowing hard. He took a heavy seat beside her, knowing that in his grief he had missed that obvious thing. At the time he wasn't surprised, he'd never thought himself good enough for a woman like Hermione. And in his pity and heartbreak he'd overlooked it.

Hermione's mind spiraled in the silence that followed, listening to the thoughts that she should've known. She should've done something, but then she was staring at dark kind eyes.

"Mia, I think you should see someone. The House Elves tell me you've been down here pacing at night, which means you aren't sleeping. I know you're not eating much. And I've heard you crying. I know someone who is very discreet and helped me when you left. If you'll allow me, I want to help you," he said, gently, "You need a chance to heal. A chance to move forward."

Tears blurred her vision and she nodded hard, knowing that this feeling of violation, this feeling of loss and distrust. She couldn't handle it by herself. It would break her.

* * *

Hadrian had been basically tiptoeing around the large old house for the last couple of weeks trying to imagine what growing up there would've been like. He'd gotten accustomed to Eliana's cat and Declan's owl at school. But, had been pleasantly surprised by the small barn behind the house that housed a few farm animals being taken care of by creatures similar to house elves.

Ever since he'd made the discovery he'd gone out to spend time with the animals but stayed out of the way.

"Why don't you go into the barn?" Severus asked, coming up behind him.

Hadrian jolted and blushed.

"Oh, I...I didn't want to bother the-" he waved to the house-elf like creatures.

"Bother the Gruagach?" Severus offered, "They don't mind. They enjoy serving their masters just like House Elves do. Though you won't find them doing housework. They usually tend to herds. And they're also a tad rougher."

"I'm okay over here," Hadrian shrugged, his cheeks going slightly red as he yanked on a lock of his hair, "Animals make me nervous. I haven't been around them much."

Severus smiled softly, seeing himself in the boy. The small nervous ticks, the clear discomfort at being acknowledged, the uncertainty of his standing with the people around him. He wished he could take that away but was secure in the knowledge that his son would never be ignored or abused again.

"Well, what _are_ you comfortable around?" he pressed, gently.

Hadrian looked at him, eyes wide, as though no one had ever asked him.

"Um...I'm good with plants...and potions," he confessed.

Severus moved, motioning him to follow, leading him to the gardens. Hadrian had been in here a hundred times, but had never seen the greenhouse, covered in vines, tucked into the back corner.

"What is that?" Hadrian asked, looking at the place in awe, "I've been back here a million times. I've never seen it."

"Yes," Severus chuckled, "You wouldn't have seen it. There are very strong protective charms on the greenhouse. I grow plants that are rare, possibly illegal even. So, I make sure not to tempt anyone by keeping them tucked away in here."

Severus opened the door and let Hadrian in. Hadrian gasped, his eyes seemed to light up as he wandered around the room, naming plants and being cautious yet reverent around the ones he knew were dangerous. Severus watched him, filling with pride, knowing that Hadrian's reactions were that of someone with similar interest in awe of the hard work put in.

"If you want to study them more you're welcome in here whenever," Severus said, feeling his face break into a smile as Hadrian grinned up at him.

"Really?" he pressed, almost in disbelief.

"Of course," he replied, "I could show you some of the rarer uses for these plants as well."

Hadrian hugged Severus, surprising the man, but he returned the hug, blinking back the tears that threatened to drip down his face as Hadrian said, "Thanks, Dad."

"None of that," Severus said, his voice thick with emotion as he cleared his throat, "Let's get started. If you want to be able to prepare and brew with these sometime this summer we must get started. I hired Draco. I know where he's lacking and what your classes are like."

* * *

"There you are!" Declan exclaimed as he threw himself down beside his mother, a book in his hands.

"I didn't know you were looking for me," Hermione replied, smiling softly, watching him, committing his every expression and feature to memory.

"Yeah, because you're usually hiding," he teased, though Hermione could hear the note of concern.

Hermione looked away, embarrassed as she realized that of course her children would notice her behaviour. And while her husband and daughter kept their emotions cold and to the chest, Declan was blunt.

"We weren't done with our Charms conversation from last night before you scurried off," Declan continued, casually, playing with his curls.

"I know where I'm not welcome," she said, quietly, "It's okay. I'm just a guest here."

"You mean, the Ice Princess?" he chuckled, raising a brow, reminding her of Severus and Hadrian.

"She hates me and by extension so do the elves," she admitted, quietly, "I'd rather stay here in the library where I'm not bothering anyone."

"Mum," Declan started, and Hermione's heart squeezed with bittersweet emotions as he watched her, "She's hurt. She'll hold onto that anger forever if you let her. I mean, you know Dad can keep a grudge for near three decades. Ellie's probably just as bad. I've seen her not talk to Teddy for six months when we were kids because he ignored her for Victoire."

Hermione laughed softly. "Did you get that same streak?"

"Oh, Merlin, no. Apparently, according to Uncle Harry, I'm like you in that regards," he said, smiling, "Though no one knows why I'm always so calm."

"Ah," she chuckled, "That's your father. He can be so gentle when he's relaxed. He doesn't think he has it in him, but if he'd been given the chance I think he'd be a lot like you."

"Don't tell him that," Declan laughed, softly.

"I'm sorry, you know..." she started.

He shook his head. "Don't start that with me. We understand that things were bad. Dad didn't tell us out right, but we know it wasn't all your choice. Elle'll come around eventually. Just give her some time. Get to know her. I mean, you and I can talk about your Charms mastery and you can chat at me all day about magical creature rights. Find the thing you can talk to her about."

"I don't know how to speak with her," Hermione admitted, "It isn't the topics. From what I've overheard we're very similar..."

"It's the approach. Dad says it's 'cause she's so much like you in the little ways that piss the both of you off," he chuckled.

"Why don't you hate me like she does?" Hermione questioned.

He shrugged, "You didn't have time to hurt me, I guess? I didn't sit around waiting for you to come home. I didn't have clear memories. We're strangers and I, so far, really enjoy having you around. That's all I need. I mean, I just knew people told me stories about how brave and amazing you were. I just knew that Dad and Ellie loved you a lot. So, if a person who would put their lives at risk as a teenager and as a young woman to save my sister, save my father, save the world. And had the love of so many people, then you couldn't be that bad."

"If you ask Eliana I'm the demon she hates most in the world."

"You'll get through," he answered, shrugging, handing her the book he'd been holding.

Hermione frowned and looked at the cover.

"It's an introductory book on dance," he explained, "And there's others in the library. And Ellie's favourite dancer is Marie Camargo."

"Why-"

"When she's dancing, she's free," he replied. He kissed her cheek and rose to his feet, putting his hands in his pockets, looking at her.

"Just...if you're really going to get to know us don't leave again."

"I pro-" she started, but he cut him off, looking completely uncomfortable for the first time since she'd met him.

"Don't make promises. We don’t make promises. Just, don't get to know us if you aren't strong enough to stay," he said, as gently as he could.

Hermione watched him go, shutting her eyes against the pain filling her. But, she pushed it away, heading upstairs to get ready. She didn't know if she was strong enough to face everything, including her family. But, damnit, this time she'd try.

* * *

Hermione walked through the floo and right into the school. Being here during the summer was odd, but she walked through the empty halls, reminiscing about her time here as she made her way down to the beautiful little house that had been erected where Hagrid's hut had once sat.

She walked up the stairs, her palms sweaty as she knocked on the door. The door swung open to reveal Charlie.

"Mione! What are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

"Hello, Charlie," Hermione started, hesitating.

"Goodbye, Charles," a playful voice called from behind him.

He rolled his eyes toward Hermione.

"Oh, forgive me, my dear. Didn't realize you made regular visits with family," he said, sarcastically.

River laughed, coming up beside him, kissing him deeply. "Yes, well no one likes to debate with me like Hermione does. And it's been ages since we could. Thought she'd like a rest from children and Severus, too. Have a good day with Paul and Andrew. And be careful around the dragons."

He smiled, caressing her bottom lip before kissing her again, and Hermione could see the love shining in his eyes. Her heart twisted, knowing that the last time someone had looked at her that way she'd been getting ready to run away.

"Have fun," he said, smiling kindly at Hermione.

River leaned against the door and waved him off as he headed to the gates.

"He's a mess who comes home with more injuries than anything, but I love him," River said, easily, opening the door wider, "Come in."

Hermione shuffled in, standing in the small hall awkwardly.

River kept prattling and Hermione realized that she could feel herself slowly relaxing and the rational part of her brain was impressed with River's style. She followed after the woman and put a kettle on and turned to her.

"Want something with caffeine? Or something calming? Oh, and biscuits or cheese? I can never rightfully decide," she said, smiling.

"Does Charlie know why I'm here?" Hermione asked, suddenly.

"Of course not," she replied, turning to her, "For all he knows we're having tea and I'm going to bore you with my newest arithmancy books. Well, that's what I've been gushing to him about all week, anyway."

Hermione visibly relaxed, feeling her muscles release as she saw the secret smirk on River’s face.

"Hermione, my job is to help you. Not air your dirty laundry," she said, flippantly, "Now, tea? And cheese or biscuit?"

"Something calming. And cheese?"

"Good girl! I knew we would get on well!" River said, grinning.

Hermione smiled, surprised by how calming the woman's honest, disarming air was. Being here in a warm home, talking like she was chatting with a friend, was so different from being around a normal muggle therapist.

"You do this so differently..." Hermione started.

"I'm not a Mind Healer anymore," River said, almost like she already knew what she was thinking as she worked before levitating a tray to bring their snack along as she motioned for Hermione to follow her, "I just do this on the side for special cases. So, I've definitely relaxed some. But, Severus said you went to a muggleborn therapist for this? Frankly, I never liked traditional types of therapies. They don't seem very effective to me."

"Severus said you were the first Mind Healer at St. Mungos?" she asked.

They stepped into a beautiful little living room with large windows giving Hermione a feel of a home that was well loved and warm, bright.

"Oh, yes," River replied, placing the tray down and serving, "Dating Charlie had its perks. He was in Romania so I had nothing to occupy my time, so I enrolled in the Healer's program. And I don't know if Severus told you, but I'm a natural empath. So, I started doing research on all the people committing suicides after the war and those becoming recluses and those who kept coming in needing Calming Draughts. The pain that was coming off them was so heavy and I just wanted to help them. There had to be something we could do for them. So, I started mixing muggle therapy with magical cures, seeing what worked and what didn't. I usually go for a calmer, more discussing type of approach. You need help and I am the one filled with knowledge to turn you to the right questions. My therapy isn't about diagnosing you and giving you a treatment. It's about finding how best to empower you to help yourself and building a treatment plan together that benefits you the best."

Hermione nodded, as she listened, noting that there wasn't a notebook in sight or anything imposing that made Hermione uncomfortable.

"I can sense your curiosity. Please, ask," River said, serving herself tea.

"You don't take notes?" Hermione asked as she leaned forward to get some for herself.

"I feel it inhibits the process," River replied, "I don't know how they do things since I left St. Mungos, but I want us to have a conversation, not give you anxiety by taking notes. Afterwards I'll look at the memory in a pensieve and make some notes, but active listening is the first part of all of this."

Hermione nodded, surprised to realize that she was actually extremely comfortable.

"Where's Lottie?" she asked, gently.

And for the first time she saw the woman roll her eyes. "Molly has her. The grandkids all spend the day with her on Fridays. Now, I blocked out two hours for this first session. I want to get to know what it is you want out of this."

Hermione didn't hesitate. She knew exactly what she wanted from this.

"I want to get healthy enough to be the mother my children deserve," she answered.

River smiled softly, "That's a great start. And how do you think you want to do that?"

Hermione took longer this time, but River didn't pressure her. She sat back, relaxing, nibbling on cheese and sipping her tea as Hermione's mind whirled.

"Control. I want to learn how to take back control of my life. I want to be able to cope without thinking everyone is going to hurt me. I don't want to hide anymore."

"Good," River replied, "And how are you feeling about everything?"

"Pissed," she said, instantly, "Mostly, I'm furious."

"Why?" she prompted.

"Because he took everything from. He ruined my entire life. For decades I've been the pawn of someone else! I've never gotten a chance to be my own person! Do what I want! AND THAT FUCKING TROLL STOLE MY ENTIRE LIFE FROM ME! HE FUCKING DESTROYED ME!" she said, getting increasingly louder before her voice fell down into a whisper, "But...I'm more angry with myself."

River watched her serenely as she screamed, looking as though it was completely normal for her to scream that way.

"Is there reason for you to be angry with yourself? Or are you being too hard on yourself?"

"Of course, there's a reason to be angry with me," she said, tears blurring her vision, "I abandoned my family. Let that monster hurt my son...I failed them all. And ran away...like a coward."

"Well, let me clarify somethings. You're being hard on yourself. And you will need to forgive yourself before you can ask anyone else to forgive you," she said, gently, "Punishing yourself isn't going to help. Changing your actions will. And you're starting that process already by being here. Also, that man took your choices from you, but he will never hold that power over you again. So, be secure in that knowledge."

"How can I forgive myself when I'm so pathetic?" Hermione breathed, tears in her eyes.

"Ah," River said, "I see. Follow me."

She rose to her feet and headed upstairs to the second floor, into a large room that spanned the house. Hermione followed, curious as River opened the door. Hermione looked around, shocked. The room was filled with weapons, tools, potions supplies. It looked like a hodge-podge of things, but meticulously placed and the center of the room was completely bare.

"This is our Multi-Purpose room," She announced, "I do some of my more fun forms of therapy up here. Or we'll bring some animals that need us here. Or for fun Charlie and I duel in here."

"How did you end up Caretaker?" Hermione asked, remembering that the woman beside her was Hogwarts’ groundskeeper.

"Lottie," she replied, smiling softly, "We didn't plan for her or expect her. She was an accident and until I got pregnant we were more than happy to continue what we were doing. Married, taking vacations, dominating our fields. We're workaholics. But, we figured for Lottie's sake we'd settle down some and raise her out of our hectic lives. So, when Hagrid retired to France with his wife, Charlie took the teaching job and groundskeeper job and I took the caretaker job, along with doing some guidance counseling with the students. But, we're both still so driven, hence the room and our side projects."

Hermione smiled, amused, "So, what are we doing?"

River smirked and waved her wand, clearing the far wall and putting a magical barrier around the rest of the items. She waved her wand and a collection of mirrored glass plates came before her. She accio'd a marker and wrote one word on the plate: Failure.

"This is my plate, it's holding all of my fears on it," she explained, "It's holding the lies that were told to me. And I reject them. They hold no power here."

She dropped it and Hermione jumped as it shattered. She expected pieces to fly off and embed into her skin, but it stayed in the circle instead of hitting her and cutting into her.

"It doesn't matter," River explained, "You are not these things. They're just words. You control your destiny."

"You want me to write on these and break them?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," she replied, repairing the plate, cleaning it and duplicating it, "Begin."

"I don't see how this'll help," Hermione said, but took the marker and started.

For the next hour and a half she filled the plates, shocked by how many she'd managed to pile up.

"Okay, let's do this," River announced, handing her the first one.

Hermione looked at her skeptically, but River laughed softly.

"Just throw it. I promise it'll help. Give a good scream, too. Trust me. Does wonders," she said, stepping away.

Hermione took a deep breath before looking down at the word.

_Victim._

She roared as she hurled it against the wall, hearing the satisfying smash as it landed. She took the next one.

_Bad Mother._

She screamed, tears blurring her vision as she smashed it.

_Coward._

_Pathetic._

She hurled the plates faster, reading the words before she screamed, shattering them against the wall. It became a frenzy before she drew her wand and levitated the remainder.

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING A VICTIM! I'M TIRED OF NOT BEING STRONG ENOUGH! FUCK YOU, RONALD! FUCK YOU EVERYONE WHO COMES BETWEEN ME AND MY CHILDREN AGAIN!" she roared, screaming 'Bombardia' as they exploded, shattering around her.

She panted, staring at the mess around her before she dropped to her knees, beginning to sob.

River came forward and knelt beside her, pulling her close as she sobbed away her grief. When she'd calmed she felt how raw her throat was and how her eyes burned, but she had to admit that she felt so much better.

"Thank you," she croaked.

River smiled softly, "Told you it'd help. But, we still have a lot of work to do. That is, if you're up for it. Every Friday?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I'd like that."

"Good," River replied, helping her to her feet and leading her to the stairs.

"What about the mess?"

"A mess is sometimes a good thing. So, we'll leave it for today. Don't worry about the things you can't control. Only worry about your reaction to them. Today, you're tired. So, the mess. It can wait."

River led her down into the living room and opened up a floo.

"I like my clients to take the calming walk down from the castle, but after a rough session, I want to get them home quickly," she explained when she saw Hermione's confusion.

Hermione nodded, grabbing some floo powder.

"I'll see you next week, River," she said, before disappearing into the green flame, feeling lighter than she'd had in years.

* * *

Eliana had spent most of Friday with the Malfoys. The less time she spent at home was honestly for the best considering everything about Hermione just pissed her off lately.

She sat in the gardens watching her friends play Quidditch, wanting to hang back as she tried to sort the chaos in her mind when Narcissa poked her head out.

"Come help me in the rose garden?" she asked.

Eliana rose and followed her into the rose garden as Narcissa elegantly started pruning. She joined her, listening to Narcissa's sweet hum as she worked.

"Roses, they're like having a family," she said, suddenly, "You have the stubborn ones, that will suffocate the others in order to bloom the best. The others that thrive together. The ones who use the others to climb up high. And the weeds are like those that come in order to destroy families. The things that tear us down and try to rip us apart."

She looked down at Eliana who slowly sat back to watch her.

"Your family has many weeds around it," she said, gently, "But, it also has a tender set of gardeners."

"What are you saying, Aunt Cissa?" Eliana asked.

"My darling, you bloom best when your passion is focused in other places," Narcissa explained, "And your conflict is one I share. And while I cannot forgive the woman for hurting you, if you need to try and understand in order to bloom again-then as someone who is invested in you being the best you can be, I want you to try."

She cupped Eliana’s chin in her slender fingers and looked into her eyes.

"You're like my own granddaughter. I have been there for every moment in your life and all I want is for you to be happy. I will protect you with every breath in me, Eliana. But, I would kill for your joy," she promised, fiercely.

Narcissa had almost lost her family once. She wouldn't lose it again. Eliana hugged Narcissa tightly, sobbing into her chest as her emotions overwhelmed her. Once she calmed she stepped away, the dignified woman looking uncomfortable as she wiped Eliana's face.

"Can you tell everyone I've left? I really want to be home and alone," she admitted.

"Go on, my dear," the older woman said, waving her away.

"I love you, Aunt Cissy," she said, smiling.

"As I love you," she replied, picking up her gardening shears again, smiling softly to herself.

* * *

Hermione knew that the house would be empty when she came home, but part of her was shocked by how silent it was. The house felt lonely with the knowledge that they were all gone for the day.

She took a relaxing shower before bundling herself up in blankets on the sofa, opening up the book Declan had given him about dancing. She lost herself in the words, finally understanding why her daughter would want to do something so technical yet so fascinatingly creative.

The sound of music jolted her from her thoughts, and she frowned, looking up at the clock. Severus had said they wouldn't be home until late. She swayed, recognizing the melody, letting the song course through her. She rose to her feet, shutting the book and tucking it under her arm as she walked toward the Great Room. Hermione knew that this was the room the family congregated, aside from the library.

Every picture she'd seen around the house had been in this room. She gently pushed the sliding doors aside as music pumped through the speakers as she watched Eliana's moving frame.

Hermione watched her daughter in awe as the girl swayed and moved to the music, her eyes closed, clearly lost in passion. It was like moving poetry to Hermione as she watched her in awe.

The light of the high sun poured through the large windows in the otherwise unlit room, the beams reflecting on the dust as Eliana's movements caused them to fly in an eerie dance around her. Eliana was lost in the music, her soul filling with Hozier’s soft crone, lost in the feel of letting go of everything. Everything that worried her, everything that bothered her, flew away as she poured her anger into the movements, not bothering to wipe the tears from her face.

The song changed and without missing a beat, Eliana's entire body reacted, changing in movement. Hermione loved the song and she smiled, leaning against the door, humming quietly as a memory flashed in her mind.

She could see herself dancing around the room with a little girl with wild black curly hair laughing and singing the song.

" _Babe, there's something wretched about this. Something so precious about this_ ," she sang, softly, without thinking.

Eliana froze, the soft sound of singing forcing out a sob. She could remember the warm hands that held her as she danced to the song, the warm laughter that pulled her close and kissed her face as the sun warmed her.

Eliana opened her eyes and the music stopped as Hermione stood straight, concern in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Hermione breathed, "I...I haven't heard that song since..."

"Since Alex Hozier died," Eliana finished.

"But, that didn't sound-" she started.

"It's his son. Andrew," Eliana replied, finally brushing away at the tears on her face, "He's a halfblood, raised by his muggle stepfather and witch mother. He's been taking some of his father's songs and sharing it with muggles. This is his version."

"I thought you were at the Malfoy's," Hermione said.

Eliana nodded, feeling awkward, but showing none of it aside from a nervous tug on her work out shirt's strings.

"I came home early," she replied.

Hermione went to speak, moving the book in front of her protectively.

"You dance beautifully," she commented, "It's like you're mixing genres and styles."

Eliana tipped her head, curiously, looking at the cover and recognizing it as one of her technical dance books.

"Are you reading that because of me?" she blurted out, not hearing anything Hermione said.

"I-yes," Hermione said, feeling her face flush.

"Why?" Eliana demanded, "Why are you doing this?"

"Reading? Well, I-"

"No, no. Why do you keep trying with me?"

Hermione stared at Eliana at a loss for words.

"You're my daughter." she said, simply.

Tears blurred in Eliana's eyes and she just stared.

"I fucked up," Hermione continued, "I know that. I don't have a good apology or an excuse. Regardless of the things that happened to me. Regardless of why I left I fucked up and I hurt you. And you might think that's unforgivable, but I have to try."

Eliana licked her lips, swallowing hard. She shut her eyes, making a few decisions as she thought about what holding on to hatred had done to her father and nodded.

"Fine," she said, quietly, "If you're willing to try, so am I."

"Really?" Hermione breathed.

Eliana nodded, looking uncertain.

"I'll try not to disappoint you," Hermione said quietly.

"And I'll try not to be such a bitch," she replied, smirking some, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the support. I really appreciate each and every one of you.


End file.
